Into the west
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: Meet Millie. A girl who was so looking for a awesoem summer vacation with her grandmother but when a man kiddnapped her actully was a Wizard and take her back during 984 A.D while she is stuggling to stay alive she goes face to face and heart to heart witha the last dragon and the last knight of the old code Rated T for languge and also voilnce.
1. here and there yeah

Chapter 1

I was awoken was by a crack of lightning and Thunder. I jolted from my sheets and looked outside to see it was raining once again. I sighed and grabbed my cup of water and took a sip, I was going to leave home soon for the month. I was going to see my grandmother and hang with her for the summer. I was excited, we would looking for gators and also we would also go to the concerts to see the new singers. It was really fun. Grandma was a gator hunter once but she said that she was too old to go gator hunting. I would always tell her that she was still a gator hunter.

I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was five in the morning. I sighed I had to get ready soon to go the airport. I got up and started packing, I grabbed clothes things I might need like my drawing stuff, toothbrush, Shampoo, and PJ's. I grabbed my I-pod and was packed now all have to do is get dressed. There was a knock on the door. I turned and saw my mom with her bathrobe. She was smiling.

"you excited?" she asked

"yup I just miss grandma," I said

"I know you do so...you got everything you need?" My mom asked

I nodded "I do...mom?"

She turned "yes sweetie?"

"Um can I um take your camera with me to pictures?" I asked. I wanted to have pictures so I can remember the days over the summer. My mom smiled then nodded. I smiled and grabbed my stuff and walked out the door.

Well the airplane ride was done thank god. I was so annoyed with these two high scholers who thought they just own the world so I told them to shut and trust me it made them quiet for the whole ride. I was out from the airport and looking for the my ride. I looking for grandma but...there was someone else was here to pick me up. My name was written on that sign and I guess that was my driver. I walked towards the man. He looked like a limo driver really. The man walked towards me and smiled.

"why hello," he said "is your name Millie?" he asked

"Uh yes it is," I said "Um are you driving me to my grandmother?" I asked

"Yes I am you may call me Danny if you like," he said

I nodded and walked with him to the car. But this was getting strange my grandmother never called me about a driver I stopped and froze. Danny looked at me.

"is something wrong?" he asked

"yeah my grandmother never told me about a guy driving me to her," I explained

I saw his face he was not meaning to take me to grandma. I stood back and glared at him. I was going to punch him if he get's any closer.

"I can assure that I am driving to your grandmother," he said.

"Just getaway from me!" I yelled.

Danny glared at me and grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me to the car. I was screaming and yelling for anybody who would come and rescue me but I was shoved in the car quickly with my stuff. The doors were locked and also the lockers on the side of the doors were sharp and with blood. I was getting scared I could not see the front seat cause it was covered and it was closed.

"get me out of here you ass-hole," I yelled

But he ignored me. The car was moving. I started to hit he windows but I guess they where too hard. I was crying oh please somebody please get me out of here I would do anything to leave this place.

# # #

I was taking a nap. The man was still driving. I was getting angry I wanted to leave.

"Well this is your lucky day," said Danny

"what being kidnapped?" I said

"no more better you'll see," he said

I had enough I grabbed my portable DVD player then smacked the window that closed the front seats of the car. I smashed it again and again then WHAM! It broke I tackled the man then he lost to control to thw wheel.

"You stupid girl stop you'll get us killed," he yelled

"Let me go you jerk," I yelled

I turned in the front window to the car and saw he was going to hit a tree. I grabbed my stuff , opened the door from the drivers seat and jumped out. While the car smashed into the tree. Was rolling then I stopped and looked. The car was smashed bad the the front was scrunched. I thought that Danny was dead but he turned his head at me with a bloody smile. I gasped and started to run.

"I will find you Millie your mine," He called

I kept running and running. Then I fell and started to roll down a hill with my stuff. I was at the bottom then I got up and started to run with my bag. I looked back and saw smoke. It must be the car so that means Danny must be dead or not far. I don't care I wanted to go home. I kept running anyway and did not look back. I kept running when I bumped into something I fell and looked to see a reared up horse. It picked it's front legs up and tried to scare me away. I screamed then started running to right then the horse went after me. I tripped and looked back. The rider jumped off his horse with a hood over his face. Ran towards me while I was scared stiff. I screamed then there was a bag over my face.


	2. new friends and new names

Chapter 2

new friends and new names

I was asleep and I had a bag over my head for how many hours I don't know. I groaned and I was stiff with pain onto my back. I opened my eyes to see the sun was setting. Where was I? In Florida there is no wilderness there are swamps and beaches. I lifted myself up a little and looked to see I was covered with a cape like a blanket.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up?" said a gruff voice

I gasped and turned to see...what the hell is going on here. A man with long hair and wearing black armor and sitting in front of the fire. He looked at me annoyed, I looked at him scared.

"Who are you?" I asked "What do you want?"

The man chuckled "Nothing I just saved your life that's all," he said

I looked at him. I was looking for my stuff but I could not find it. I looked at the guy who had my stuff next to him.

"excuse me um mister," I said

The man looked at me, "Um that is my stuff you have next you," I said

"I know," he said looking back at the fire.

"Um can I have it back please?" I asked as my patience was running low.

"Where is that damn dragon?" he said getting up throwing the stick into the fire. He walked to the edge of the cliff and cupped his hands to make like a mega phone sorta.

"Dragon would you hurry up your slow as an old mare," he yelled into the wilderness.

I cocked my head...dragon? I wrapped the cape around me watching the man walk towards his...sword? Was he a knight? You got to be kidding me.

"What year is it?" I asked

"what?" the knight asked looking at me annoyed "god you women ask to many questions,"

I frowned "Pardon if I am a real pain but I was only asking what year it is cause you look like a stupid ass Nomad," I said

The man looked at me then at the fire "why don't you ask the dragon," said the man "I bet he will answer all your questions,"

I sighed "There is no such thing as dragons I mean if there was it would show in history that there was beside the only dragons were real is a Kamodo dragon that is a size of a dog,"

The man chuckled "tell that to him," he said smiling.

I paused cause I am hearing a flapping noise like it was flying. Then there was a gust of wind with dirt flowing like an ocean wave. I looked into the tree's there was stomping, my heart was beating fast holding my breath. I grabbed a stick but when the giant figure appear...MY GOD IT WAS A DRAGON! The dragon was huge. It had three horns adorned to his head like a crown and with a short muzzle with spots on his cheek bones. His eye's glowed yellow, he had brilliant copper scales tinted with gold and black. I was breathing fast, please wake up please wake up.

The dragon looked at me, I froze and stayed still maybe it's dumb as a Dinosaur.

"so she finally woken has she?" the dragon rumbled. He sounded like a male and sounded like a 30 year old man. (but a little bit old)

"yeah and she kept asking questions sometimes I think she is you," said the man

The dragon looked at the man then at me. He layed into a position like he was holding his head like he was bored except it was like a stance that was like he was listening holding his chin and resting his finger into his nose. I was getting uncomfortable while the dragon looked at me.

"Damn the fire is out again," the man cursed. He grabbed his sword and stick it in the pit the was full of new sticks and also ashes from the old fire. The man grabbed a rock and scarped it against the sword with sparks flying and he was blowing on it maybe creating a fire. But I could hear the dragon chuckling softly. I giggled a little then looked at the dragon he looked at me then winked then looked at the man.

"I can-" His voice trailed off at the annoyed look the man bended the dragon. "I really can!" When the man ignored him and doubled his efforts with the flint, the dragon smirked and took in a breath, a single taloned digit pressing his right nostril closed as he exhaled a controlled blast of fire onto the gathered tinder. I jumped with that surprise. The man jumped out of the way yelling and scared to death.

The dragon held the flame a little longer than necessary, the sight of the ground, the wood, and the man's meal catching fire making him cut off his flame, chuckling as he watched the man scurry around in an attempt to isolate the now brightly burning campfire. "Sorry, Bowen. I hope you like it well done." said the dragon

I could not help my self but laugh oh god this is so hilarious. The man looked at me and glared

"shut up you brat!" he yelled

"Make me," I said laughing a little. The dragon was laughing with me and the man was just pissed cause he could not make a better fire than a dragon. I looked at the dragon and made a smile at him.

The dragon looked at me and gave me a grin. I looked in front of the dragon was my stuff I looked at the dragon I hope he would give me stuff to me than the man who was just being a pussy.

"um mister dragon?" I asked. The dragon looked at me "Can you grab my black bag right in front of you please It has some of my things I need,"

The dragon looked and saw the black bag and picked it up with his fore talon "this is yours?" he asked

I nodded. The dragon carefully gave it to me and settled it in front of me. I grabbed and looked at the dragon...he maybe not that bad I mean he did not hurt the man and he looked like no threat. I opened my bag and grabbed my brush and started to brush my hair, it was snarly and I don't want to be a grease pit for the rest of time I was here. The man looked at me then shook his head. I looked at the dragon.

"um...so?" the dragon looked at me "do you have names?" I asked

"The Knight is known as Bowen." Said the dragon pointing at the man still with that glare on his face "As for myself," he paused and chuckled. "I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to pronounce it."

I looked at him "why is it in some sort of dragon language?" I asked

The dragon shrugged "you could say that but I feel like not going through the teaching," the dragon said

The knight Bowen looked at the dragon 'those two look like they know each-other' thought Bowen

# # #

I was asleep it was dark and I could hear the fire crackling and the rearranging that Bowen was doing. Stifling a yawn, Bowen went to retrieve his bedroll, lying almost next to me down on the ground before setting his shield out of the range of the flames. A low, pained, rumble from behind him made him glance over at the dragon, frowning when he realized that the dragons gaze was fixed on the talons that adorned his shield. One talon for every dragon he had killed.

"You must have hated us very much," the dragon said mournfully, shifting his gaze from the talons to Bowen.

"I hated one of you," Bowen admitted to the dragon. "The rest I killed because I wanted to kill him. But I never found him, I never will if you're the last, then he must be dead."

"Ah, yes." The dragon said then made a fake smile as he leaned closer to the Knight. "Tell me. What was he like, this dragon that you hated?"

The Knight looked at the dragon. "He had only half a heart. But, even that was enough to pollute an innocent boy."

"Einon was no innocent! He polluted the heart!" the dragon was furious I opened my eyes but did not get up. What are they yelling about?

Bowen's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. He threw his cloak aside and lunged to his feet, taking an angry step towards the dragon. "How do you know that? How do you know that dragon?"

The dragon paused then scratched the back of his head wondering what to say. "Uh...all dragons know that story!"the dragons said like he was almost saying duh!. "What was to be their hope became their doom! A spoiled, ungrateful, child was given a great gift, and destroyed it!"

"No!" Bowen shot back, ignoring the cold knot in the pit of his stomach. "I was his teacher! I taught him the ways of honor! Of right!"

"Then he betrayed you," the dragon lowered himself as he spoke, until his gaze was equal with Bowen's, "just as he betrayed the dragon whose heart he broke."

"That's a lie, dragon!"

He snarled, temper snapping once again. "Stop calling me dragon! I have a name!" Oh, this wasn't going at all the way it was supposed to. He wasn't exactly sure how it was supposed to go, but the dragon was certain that this wasn't it.

His outburst seemed to have distracted Bowen from the topic at hand. "Well... what is it?"

The dragon snorted, rolling his eyes as he moved away from him. "You couldn't possibly pronounce it in your tongue."

Bowen smirked. "Try me."

"It's-" Pain. Red hot agony sliced through his left shoulder, as if a blade had been sunk into his flesh. Eyes widening in fear, he rose his right claw, clutching at his glowing scales. A wordless cry escaped. I jumped up looking back and forth then at the dragon. HE was laying on the ground in pain I jumped from my sleeping spot looking at the dragon then turned at Bowen.

"what did you to him!" I yelled at him then ran towards the dragon. I ran towards his head touched it and moved my hands around his face franticly wondering where the wound was. Bowen was behind me with a worried look. I saw a glowing light on his chest I slowly walked towards it I felt it but when the tip of my finger touched it, it burned my fingers. I whispered the pain. I looked at Bowen

"stay with him okay," I said. Bowen nodded. I ran towards my cloak and could not find any water so I used the water bottle that I packed and made the blanket I had wet. Bowen looked at me then at the dragon. The dragon looked at me.

I was dropping the cloak and I was just trying to hurry up. I grabbed it and softly draped it on top of his glowing wound, then there was some steam coming from his shoulder. 'what the hell was that?' I thought. Bowen added some more water and threw his water bottle that was made from maybe what I think was animal skin. The dragon looked at me his eye's...th-they were cloudy with...pain and suffering. It was the same pain that my mother had when daddy died during the Afghanistan war. I bended down looking at the dragon. He looked at me for awhile he knows what I see in him. I rubbed my hand onto his nose.

"a-are you okay?" I asked

"Thank you," he said "it passed now,"

Bowen frowned. "What was it?"

The dragon sighed. "An old complaint that acts up now and again," he said, rumbling softly when I very lightly rubbed my fingers over across his forehead again. The touch was soothing, calming. He risked a glance at me, blinking when all he saw in my eyes was worry, and a protectiveness that plainly startled him.

"Forgive me, if I..." The Knight hesitated,"If I upset you in any way..."

The dragon heaved another world weary sigh. "It wasn't you... Not you." Moving gingerly, he shifted so he was partially on his side, leaving only a soul-deep tiredness behind. I moved away softly before the dragon closed his eyes, feeling my fingers leave his cheek while he let darkness claim him, letting himself be pulled into a dreamless sleep. I sighed the dragons breathing made my heart rate softly slow down. Bowen looked at me and put a hand onto my shoulder.

"you better get some sleep," said Bowen

"what about you?" I asked.

The knight rubbed my head that it made my hair frizzy I frowned "just get some sleep be sides if you don't' you'll get cranky and the dragon will be annoyed." He said

"you mean you'll get annoyed," I said

I fixed my hair then looked at the dragon who was sleeping softly. I sighed and walked towards my sleeping spot. I layed down and had nothing to cover my self up. Bowen threw his cloak at me that it went over my head. I threw it around me and looked at Bowen who was looking at the dragon.

"hey," I said. Bowen looked at me. "Th-thanks for saving me and also just protecting me and all," I said.

The Knight grunted then looked at the dragon. I smiled then layed down and slept and took my rest.

# # #

Danny was walking in the woods. He was all hurt and his right arm was broken.

"that damn brat she almost killed me...she will be mine," said Danny

Danny walked up to a path to see a castle. The castle was guarded I guess. Danny walked up the path towards the castle.

Einon was watching the game with bloody knuckles with his best knight Brok. Apparently one of the men lost but one was still standing. Einon had enough

"finish him Brok!" Einon yelled

"come on man stand up," said Felton one of Einon's lackeys.

But Brok just finished him off like his king wanted. All of the men started cheering and laughing while a women wearing white was disgusted with the mess that happened onto her food all the wine spilled and the fruit all over the floor not to mention on her. Einon smiled and looked at his mother.

"should he continue mother?" her son asked

"oh the fields belong to thee apparently an exhausted sir Brok my son," said his mother making a fake smile. While the men started to laugh then there was a crash. Everybody turned to see a man wearing cloths during 2012 and was injured while two guards were on the floor unconscious. The man walked in the room while Einon drunk was wondering who the hell he was.

"who is the man in charge of this place?" said Danny

"what do you want stranger?" said Einon

Danny made a big grin "I am glad you ask Einon," said Danny "I am looking for someone she is very dear to me and without her my will be destroyed,"

Einon laughed "I don't make favors for anybody fool who do you think you are?" Einon asked

"well you highness my prize is with your prize," said the wizard "I am just a humble wizard,"

Einon just chuckled "take him men," said Einon as he waved his hand towards Danny. As the men followed his kings orders they went after him. Danny lifted his left hand and made the two men fly across the room and hit against the wall. Einon looked at disbelief and then at the wizard. Danny was making a sneaky smile.

"not to mention you have trouble coming at you," Danny said

Einon paused while he looked at a reflection of a women with red hair...it was the same women who begged her father to be let go. The women took out her dagger then did a battle cry but Einon grabbed her and pushed her against the table. Everybody was screaming terrified. Danny watched while still smiling.

"you have avenged your fathers fate huh girl?" the king asked "now you'll share it,"

"in your kingdom Einon there are worst fates than death," the women growled

"I'll think of one for ya," he said "take her away,"

"no no he killed my father no he killed my father," the women yelled while she was being dragged away. Einon grabbed the knife and walked towards Danny then stabbed the knife onto the table next to Danny "what the hell do want old man?" Einon snarled.

"relax your highness I want to help you but in return you must help me," said Danny

The king looked at the Wizard "what do you want old man?"

"I am looking for a girl she is someone who was going to stop me and I want to prevent it from happening," he said

"alright but don't' go behind my back then," said Einon

"fine but don't let you lackey's go attacking my back then," Danny growled softly then made a clam smile "deal," he said holding out his hand. Einon looked at then shook "fine old man," said Einon.

# # #

I was not sleeping at all. I was worried about the man Bowen but mostly the dragon, he had so much pain and I know what it's like. I shifted a little and tried to sleep but I could not, also something was bothering me. My gut was telling me something is wrong. A low groan of someone moving despite stiff and tired muscles tugged at the dragon's consciousness, curiosity driving him to crack open his left eye to peer in the direction of the sound. What he spotted surprised him. Bowen was sitting only a few feet away from his left shoulder, huddled in his cloak. The Knight shifted again, stiffing a yawn, and it was then that the dragon realized that the man was watching over him while he slept. Guarding him.

Oddly touched, he turned his head a little to better see the knight, speaking as softly as he could. "Have you been watching over me all night?"

Bowen jumped, turning to look in the direction of the rich voice. He met the dragon's gaze for a moment before shrugging, trying to hide his relief. "I've... been thinking."

"Yes? About what?" The dragon rose his head to stay equal with the man's eye level as Bowen stiffly got to his feet, his gaze briefly darting to the two forms across the fire before resettling onto the knight.

"many things...mostly bout what to call you," said Bowen

The dragon made a soft chuckle "you say as though you reached up and plucked it from the sky," The dragon said.

I smiled they are actually talking like real two friends. I kept listening to this wonderful conversation.

Bowen chuckled "I did up there," said the knight as him and the dragon looked up "do you see that group of stars?" Bowen asked

the dragon nodded "I know those stars very well,"

"do you see the shape they make?"

"mm-hm a dragon,"

"yes," said Bowen "They call it Draco...it means dragon in the scholar speech,"

The dragon amused chuckled "so instead calling me dragon in your tongue you call me dragon in some other tongue," the dragon said

"your right it's silly," said the knight bowing his head in shame.

"no," said the dragon who stopped the knight with his spade tail, that was nice of the knight to give him a name "no I would be honored to be named after those stars I...truly would, thank you Bowen, Draco...Draco,"

I smiled hearing the conversation "Draco," I whispered 'what a nice name' I thought as I was getting myself comfortable. I closed my eye's until I heard a ring...huh this ring sounds reminding it sounds like it was... "MY PHONE!" I yelled. I jumped from my sleeping spot and ran towards my bag and started to throw things out of my bag. Oh god this is a miracle I have service from who know what year this is. Draco and Bowen cocked their heads at the same time and was confused.

"what is the horrible sound," Bowen said

"it's my phone and AHA!," I grabbed it and pushed call

"hello hello," I cried

"Millie is that you?" IT was my grandmother. "Grandma oh gosh thank god it's you," I said

"Millie where are you I was waiting at the airport for you?" she was panicking I could tell and it scares me sometimes "grandma listen to me I was kidnapped and I was taking back in time and now I'm with a stupid Nomad and a-*"

"your kidnapped the police has been looking all over for you where are you are you still in Florida?" she asked

I looked around "I don't think so Grandma," I said. I could hear my grandmother crying in the background. I was about to cry myself this was not my day at all. "listen grandma I am okay and-*" then I heard a low beep I looked at my Phone LOW BATTERY! "no no no no," I said the phone is dead. I went to my knee's then cried. Bowen rolled his eye's and got up walked towards me he bended down and rubbed my back. I turned with my eye's red and wet from crying and saw the grumbling wondering trying to make me feel better. I wiped my eye's.

"I'm scared mister Bowen I don't know what to do," I said then hugged him. Bowen paused then hugged me back then looked at Draco like saying "help me," Draco sighed and beckoned him over towards him. Bowen Picked me up and carried me towards Draco I looked at him seeing a warm smile. Bowen settled me softly on to the ground next to the dragons left foreleg. Then Bowen gave his cape to me.

"I got to go do something I'll be right back," said Bowen. Bowen grabbed a bow with some arrows and disappeared into the shadows. I wrapped the cloak around me and looked at Draco. Draco turned to look at me. I had some crimson in my cheeks, I position myself to look at Draco.

"so your new name is Draco huh?" I said

He chuckled "yes and you could not sleep huh?," he asked

I paused "H-How did you know?" I said

"I could tell the you felt uncomfortable and you were scared," Draco explained

He was right I was afraid and I was just...Ever since I was kidnapped I was scared to death and I thought I was going to die. I snuggled against him. "and...," said Draco "there is also something bothering you, what is it?" he asked. I looked at Draco and twiddled with my thumbs then sighed.

"well I was kidnapped and I was so scared and I did not know what to do so I had to defend for myself," I said

"you were kidnapped?" Draco asked with smothering a worried rumble.

I nodded "then I was thinking about my mom and dad...I was wondering if I was going to die and meet my dad," I said.

Draco made a worried purr, he tilted his head and carefully without scaring me rubbed his nose onto my shoulder. I carefully petted his nose.

"The only reason I was uncomfortable is I am still stressed with my father's death...he died in a war and I was not myself anymore...Grandma is the only piece that reminds me of my dad and she always made me happy," I explained

Draco looked at me for a moment "what year are you from?" He asked

I sighed "don't confuse me as a witch cause I am not okay," I explained softly

Draco nodded, I looked away and sighed again "2012 that's the year and I was born in 1997,"

Draco was amazed and also shocked "so according my counting you are 15?" Draco asked

I nodded "yeah," I laughed a little "I thought I was big and tough but according to the bruises from school...the boys just beat me like I am some sort of punching bag,"

Draco paused with a frown "bruises?" he asked

I nodded and showed a bruise on to my shoulder and my arms "they think I am stupid without a dad and they say that my father hated me and was glad that he left and never came back...if he was alive he would have taught those guys a lesson,"

Draco softly made a worry dragon purr. He looked up at the stars then at me

"Millie dear," he said

I looked up at Draco "yes," I said.

"I know this may not cheer you up but would you like a name?" he asked

I smiled a little and nodded softly "a nickname would be nice," I said

Draco looked up and looked at every star in he could remember but nothing thought that would fit me. He kept looking but nothing. I looked at him and the sky.

"what are you looking for?" I asked

"a name for you dear but I guess there is nothing I can find that would fit?" he said

I smiled "Draco it's okay if I don't have a nick name," I said

Then there was the sun coming up slowly. The ray's blinded me, Man I did not get enough of sleep tonight I guess, Draco smiled he must have found something for a name for me.

"perfect timing," he whispered

I yawned "what was that?" I asked rubbing my eye's.

"Oh I just found you a na-," Draco paused and saw me asleep next to his shoulder. I was breathing peacefully. Draco smiled and moved me around to get comfortable. He grabbed my blanket with his teeth from under me, then flapped it over me then positioned me against his shoulder. He smiled amused with my tiredness.

"until then sleep well...Dawn," Draco whispered


	3. background tales and tall tales

Chapter 3

background tales and tall tales

I yawned trying to stay awake. Bowen had me onto his horse holding onto me so I didn't fall off. I looked out to horizon seeing the sun still coming up. I hope grandma is okay I mean it was so stupid of me to follow that Danny guy, I growled in anger just not happy and remembering that nightmare. Bowen looked at me then shook me softly. I turned and looked at him.

"you okay?" he asked

I made a sound like horse would make when it's letting this huge air from it's mouth "Just that damn magic guy that has been in my head forever and I hope he is dead," I explained

Bowen looked at me confused "what so you're a witch?" he asked

I turned at him "really? No I never touched any spells in my life even if I did I would have not been here ya know," I said

Then there was a thump from the left of my side, I turned to see Draco walking next to us, I laid my head on to the horses back neck and made a tired smile at Draco. Draco noticed I was looking at him, he turned to see me, and he gave me a warm smile. I lifted myself and still was looking at the dragon. Draco looked at me again.

"is there something that fascinates you?" That was Bowen

"Draco just he looks beautiful," I said

The two males both stopped and looked at me, I looked at them both like they think I did something weird I guess.

"what am I supposed to do lie or something?" I asked

Draco smiled and could not stop chuckling "It is alright dear I do appreciate the compliment," Draco said

"Draco that is just wrong," said Bowen "I mean I object-,"

"Objection overruled," I said interrupting him.

Draco was laughing softly, I winked at him then looked at Bowen "ah cheer up bud-*" I paused "hey I found you a nickname I'll call you bud,"

Bowen looked at me "What like a flower bud?" he asked

"ugh no it's short for buddy, friend so bud anyway bud just cheer up," I said

He shook his head and looked straight ahead trying to ignore me. I was looking at the sun again, it was finally up and must be 10:00 o'clock in the morning. I felt something in my pocket...I pulled it out of my pocket and whoa my I-pod, this was a miracle. I opened it up and it was still full battery. I was looking through it and just finding a song to play for me to forget the nightmare. I was looking through songs and found the one I have not heard in ages "A New Hope" by Broken Iris I loved that song and I still remember the lyrics. I started to hum softly remember the tune and the precocious melody. It was a sad song but it made my worries go away and let my thoughts go into my other side.

"To your grave I spoke holding a red red rose, cast a freezing cold air whispers to me that your gone, spends a lifetime of holding on just to let go, I guess I'll spend a lifetime searching for a new hope," I sang softly.

Draco noticed my singing I mean jeez dragons have better hearing than anything, I had my eye's closed and don't even know that he is looking at me. Draco smiled and kept walking listening to the tune of my singing.

# # #

It was the afternoon and the sun was so hot, I was freaking sweating like a pig. Draco seems like he does not mind the heat. He was lazing near the waterfall with the heat blazing onto us. I sighed and grabbed my stuff that was attached to the horse. I softly got my stuff off the horse and went behind a rock to change into lighter clothes. I finally came out with brown Capri's and a black T. I sighed and fixed myself. I looked and saw Draco gone. I looked around...where did you go?

I walked slowly towards where Draco was or at least. I was getting scared.

"Draco?" I called softly

Then I heard a rumbling, I turned and saw the rocks forming into. I screamed walking backwards then "SPLASH", I fell into the water. I popped my head out gasping for air and breathing desperately, I saw Draco giving me a smug smile, I glared at him and splashed him.

"Jerk you scared me," I yelled

"sorry you looked down," said Draco trying not to laugh.

I sighed but smiled, he was right I was depressed again. I got out of the water and shook myself like a dog into Draco's face. Draco looked away blocking the water away from him. I gave him a smug smile myself. Bowen came back from patrolling looking at both of us.

"you two need to stop fooling around we have to get going," he said

I looked at him, so soon but I actually felt better. Draco looked at Bowen and walked towards him. I could not hear Draco but Bowen kept yelling even I could not understand him. After that Draco softly growled at Bowen. Bowen shrunk his head a little then groaned.

"Alright Alright fine you can take her for a few minutes," Bowen said and walked away.

"I knew you would understand," Draco called

I looked at Draco. I cocked my head and gave him a questioned look "what did you do?" I asked

"I did nothing I just asked Bowen if I can spend time with you for a little while," he said

"oh," I said "well what are we going to do then?"

Draco smiled "I am glad you asked," he said

# # #

Draco and me walked to the place that Draco was going to show me and I was wondering what it was...it was probably a cave that was his special place filled with gold. It reminded me of daddy's special place, it was a river with a small waterfall that had a small cave in it and had a chair with books and also some cards and action figures he had when he was a kid.

"daddy are you a cave man?" said a voice

I turned to the side and was remembering a memory. I was sitting onto my fathers lap asking him a silly question. My father smiled and chuckled.

"no honey but I thought I was when me and my friends played here," he said

My father had black hair with blue eye's and he was tall when I was tiny. He had the sweetest smile onto the face of the earth. He was Scottish and had the accent too, he moved into America and met my mother here.

"mommy says you act like a caveman sometimes," I said

"aye lass it's true," he said

I was still watching my memory. Then I was seeing daddy suit up and at the door with my mom. Daddy kissed her good-bye and then there was running in the house. I came running then grabbed my dad's hand.

"daddy I want to come with you," I said

Daddy chuckled then bended down and looked at me "I know you do but the war is not a safe place for your age...can you do something for me," he said

I nodded sniffing my nose crying softly.

"I need to stay here and take your of you mum...there is no one else who can do the job," he said

"okay daddy," I said

"that's my big girl," he said then kissed my forehead then left and rode away to go to war.

The memory was over. I sighed wiped my eye's away from the tears in my face.

Draco looked around then looked. He made a big grin.

"Thank goodness they did not chop it down," he said

I looked at him "Chopped what?" I asked

Draco looked then looked at me then smiled. He took his left paw and opened a vine like curtain open. I looked and...my eye's were blinded with beauty. There was some sort of cave with light shining down on this beautiful willow tree. There were a couple of birds flying around it and then a butterfly came out with blue wings. I was smiling real hard.

"Draco w-what is this," I said

"My special place," he said "I never came here anymore cause of the dragon slayers around in the country side," he said

I looked at him and smiled "shall we sit?" I asked

Draco smiled and bowed down for me "after you my lady," he said.

I blushed again, man this guy knows a couple of manners or so. I walked in looked down to a see a turtle, then I saw a snake that almost blended with the moss. It looked at me with his black flat eye's. I also saw some squirrels running up the willow tree. I sat under the tree while Draco lazed under the tree next me, he gave me a lazy smile. I smiled and rubbed his nose then maybe try to scratch under his chin, as I did he noticed then lifted his head and let my fingers rub under his chin. He closed his eye's and started to make a dragon purr. I laughed a little I could tell he loved it and the I saw his right back leg moving up and down like a dog finding it's happy spot behind it's ear. I was laughing harder, I stopped and stretched my fingers to flew them. Draco made a relief sigh like he needed that. I laughed a little and layed onto his nose. I felt a happy finally, I could hear Draco soft breathing and his heartbeat. But the sound was weird...it was like that half of it was beating and the other half is just dead. I crawled over where probably where is chest would be, Draco noticed this made make a nervous look. I put my hand onto his chest and felt it...I was right, half of his heart is beating, I looked at Draco.

"Draco a-are you okay?" I asked

Draco looked at me not wanting to tell me something. He bit his lip and just said "I am growing old and my time is soon coming to an end but not now," he said trying to push that out of the way.

I let out some air out of my lungs and then sneezed that it was loud and echoed the cave and scared a thousand birds that they flew out of the opening up on the roof.. Draco laughed closing his eye's tight smiling, I blushed smiling embarrassed. Draco made his last chuckle and wiped away the tears of laughter.

"so Draco...is there anything you can tell me about...why I'm here?" I asked

"why do you ask Millie?" Draco asked clearing his throat.

"well Bowen said you could answer my questions for me," I explained

"that sounds a lot like Bowen," Draco mumbled "well what is your first question then dear?"

"um this I have been dying to ask but...what year is it?" I asked

"I believe Nine-ninety-six, by the Christian calendar. Late-September," he said

"WHAT!," I cried "t-t-that long I mean," I was breathing fast like I was going to faint.

Draco but his nose onto my hand and rubbed mt hand "Millie breath I know it must be shocking for you but you need to breath," he said

I was trying but I was in a tizzy again. I was breathing normally now and I then took a deep breath. I laid down onto the willow and breathed. I opened my eye's and looked at Draco.

"sorry I-I-I was just scared and I might never get back during my year," I said

Draco came closer with his head towards me "I like to ask what part of the world do you really live?" he asked

"I live in America and I am in high school I just ya know I'm young and learning," I said

"I see what about your family do you have a mother?" he asked

"oh yes My mother's name is Catherine she is a wonderful person and she makes sure that I am okay...cause my father's death that turmoil me," I explained "but my...dad's sisters son who is my cousin makes fun of me a lot, he calls me names and called me a whore once," I said

"Why on earth would he say that?" Draco asked

"what else he's a boy and he plays video games, play sports, and tries to flirt with girls and the last thing in his do list is torture me," I explained "after when he called me a whore I was so pissed that I took him to the ground and punched him three times that one of his teeth broke off,"

"and are you of proud of what you did?" Draco asked like he was the principle at my school saying hurting someone is not right.

"...not really I...I was just angry and after when he ran away he yelled "no wonder your father is dead" and it hurt me bad and I locked my self in my room." I explained

Draco made a worried face and remembered something "Um Millie I forgot to tell you that I have a name for you," he said

I looked at him "really tell me- no wait let me guess your gonna call me Pegasuses the winged horse or no wait Cassiopeia Andromeda's mother or maybe O'Rayan," I said

Draco shook his head smiling "I gave you Dawn," he said

I cocked my head "why Dawn?" I asked

"oh its simple my dear," said a voice. I turned were the source of that voice was and then I gasped "the sun is the biggest star in the universe so in order for the dragon to give you a name he gave you...Dawn,"

God dammit it was Danny with a sly grin on his face, and he was not alone he had guards with him. I hid behind Draco's front right paw, I was not gonna let him take me again, I looked at him a glared at him.

"what do you want ass-hole," I yelled

"now is that away for to say that to your elders," he said

Draco growled "Millie is this the man that kidnapped you?" Draco asked ready to maybe singe him.

Danny looked at Draco "ah yes the last dragon Draco it pains to see you finally happy when your end is coming soon," he said "but other than that if you really want to live you'll give me the shape shifter,"

I was confused...a shape shifter? I was not a shape shifter. Draco growled louder and I could feel his muscles tense. Danny walked a little closer.

"such is nice place though..." he said then grabbed a small bird that passed him "I hate to see it destroyed," then he crushed the small bird as I heard it cry in pain. I gasped.

Draco was angry already. I walked away from my hiding spot and stood in front of Draco's paw.

"what the hell did I do to you?" I said

"not you...your damn father," he said

why my father he was at war and how did Danny know of my father "what about my father," I said.

"your father was a shape shifter he was my helper with magic he would transform into any animal he wanted," he continued his story "there was a rule that we are not suppose to go near humans but he broke that law when he met your mother, he saved her life and he fell in love with her, after when I realized he was with a human I decided to destroy all human kind to make him suffer. Especially his first love, so your father foiled my planes and almost destroyed me...after your father was with your mother they had you, your father took something from me and it was my power source that made me stronger so he interweave it with your soul and for me to know that I need to bring out the mark that will appear on your left arm and your shape shifting powers will become whole again,"

I never, I growled in anger "THAT'S BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT," I yelled

"well when I want power so no your the just the piece of shit...just like your father," he said "oh and I forgot...I am the one who killed your father during the war...for my revenge,"

My heart dropped, no you mother. I screamed in anger and went after Danny, Draco tried to catch me but he missed. I was going to tackle him but then he took his hand threw a purple aurora around me. I felt pain onto my left arm and it was burning like fire, I moved my sleeve to see the mark like it was burning through my skin but no pain. It looked like a huge long S with four dots around it. It was black and bright like a glazed pot.

"Millie," Draco cried, Draco was too shocked to save me, he was scared.

I turned, I was crying. Then I felt ears growing onto my ears then I saw a tail, and I realized...it was my tail like a Jaguar. Then I screamed but then sounded like a eagle's cry. Then I was growing claws then my eye's looked like a crocodiles eye's.

"stop it stop it," I cried "I'll do anything just stop,"

"that's what they all say." he said "but in the end they would kill me any way,"

Then from behind someone knocked Danny in the head then he fell, it was Bowen. I fell down from the energy ball then all the animal parts was sucked into me slowly, Draco ran towards me and slowly moved me to lay on my back. Bowen put his sword away and ran towards me also. He bent down and leaned me against him.

"what happen?" Bowen asked

"the man you knocked out was Millie's kidnapper I don't know what he did to her but she was turning into different animals and she just was in pain," Draco explained

I groaned in pain, and lifted my self up and rubbed my head and eye's "wh-what happen?" I asked

Draco nuzzled me softly "just a bad dream dear are you alright?"

"wait," I said. I looked to see the mark onto my left arm, so...am I really a shape shifter? I looked at Draco, he nodded.

"don't worry my dear Bowen and I will protect you," Draco said

"I hope so," I turned Danny was getting up "cause I'm just getting started," then moved his hand towards the willow tree and lite the tree on fire. I gasped while Draco was staring at horror. I turned while Danny was chuckling. I felt a growl in my throat like a Jaguar. Then I roared like one. Claws were growing and then a tail evolved, teeth were evolving then my clothes ripped for my muscles then I was on four legs then I got whiskers and then had fur with spots, I roared one finale time and stared at Danny, He smiled "perfect my dear," he said

"don't count on it," I growled

Danny growled like Tiger and then transformed into a Tiger, He roared and looked at me. I roared then tackled Danny, I sank my teeth onto his neck. Danny roared in pain then held me down and bit my hand, I growled in pain then I kicked him off and started scratching his face also Danny was too. As he was about to take me down, I ducked then grabbed his tail with my teeth. And pulled him against the wall. I was limping walking towards Draco and Bowen, Bowen was going to help me but Draco stopped him and shook his head.

"this is her fight let her finish," he said

Bowen looked at Draco than at me. I limped towards Bowen then fell, Then I was transforming back into human. I was growing my regular hair then I lost Jaguar ears and had human ears, my claws turned into nails and my teeth was normal then my tail shrink and back into my body and I had no fur just skin, I had no cloths on and I was unconscious. Bowen took his cape and covered me and wrapped it around me. He picked me up and watched the tree burn, Draco looked also and had some tears coming down his eye's. As Bowen turned to see if Danny was there but he was gone. Bowen looked at me not awake and resting, Draco an Bowen looked at each other then walked out of the willow cave as it was burning to the ground. Draco looked once more then walked away.

# # #

Danny walked towards the castle and saw Einon at the front of the gate. He saw that the king was angry. Einon looked at Danny and walked towards him.

"where have you been?" the king asked

"I was doing my job what's wrong with you?" Danny asked

"the girl...I remembered her when I was young that she was the one who gave me a wound on my chest that half it belonged to dragon...I want her as my queen but she escaped," Einon explained

"you mention something about dragon your highness," said Danny

"yes you old fool," said Einon

Danny was walking back and forth thinking then paused "oh dear we both are in trouble," Danny said

"what makes you say that?" Einon asked

"the girl I am after has a power source that belongs to me and the dragon I met is your power source...which means they will work together against us," he said

Einon just laughed "really a dragon and a girl you must be old losing your mind,"

Danny wants to kill this brat but that will be for later, he needed Einon to help him catch his shape shifter prey. Danny sighed "well your highness for your return I must help you find this girl and...I may have an idea where she might be," Danny said

# # #

I groaned in pain, my head was fuzzy and my eye sight was blurry at first, I heard a echoing voice I saw a huge figure a the picture became more clear, then another figure came and I saw Draco Bowen looking down at me. I looked at Draco.

"what happen Draco?" I asked

"it seems you are a shape shifter my dear," he said

"really what-*" as I looked down I gasped and covered my self...I was naked. I looked for my bag.

"where's my bag I need to put some clothes on," I said

Bowen was the frist to give me my bag. I grabbed it and wrapped the cloak around me and walked behind a rock but I walked slowly... my muscles were sore, I guess I shape shifted into something. As I slipped onto some jeans and a black tank top and sneakers, I felt better. I walked out but my muscles were sore, I collapsed on my knees, I did not want to walk or move, I wanted to lay down and be motionless, Bowen help me up and helped me walk.

"I never seen such magic before," he said

I gave him a tired smile "me neither," I said

Bowen settled me next Draco as I wrapped the cloak around me. I was tired and I wanted to rest I closed my eye's for a minute. I was thinking about grandma, I hope she is okay and she knows I'm okay. I also thought about mom too. She must be freaking out thinking I was end up dead like dad...like Danny did to him. I growled softly then I felt Draco's nose onto my hand, I opened my eye's to see Draco with a worried look, I smiled at him like saying "don't worry I'm okay" I rubbed his nose softly and then kissed it softly.

Bowen grabbed his stuff and geared up "alright Draco we need to go to the next village if we need to make it in time," said Bowen

"what about Millie?" Draco asked

"no no its okay I can ride with Bowen and hang on," I said

"but Millie-*"

"Draco I don't want to argue with Mr. selfishness," I said pointing my thumb at Bowen "besides I don't want to argue with you so." I grabbed a hold of the horse and climbed on "let's get moving,"

Draco sighed and got up and flew into the sky. Bowen looked at me and then climbed onto his horse.

"can you do that to him every time?" he asked

I looked at him "for his sake not yours jerk," I said

# # #

"Throw off the yoke of Einon's suppression! We must start to fight back!" there was yelling I saw a girl with red hair...ha ha Ginger, she must be telling something to them something about Einon...it was probably the same man that Draco and Bowen argued about at the campfire. She kept yelling but the poeple were more interested in throwing food and mud at her

"Your father sang that same sour tune once before, and we fought back and once was enough we won't dance to it again" a man cried out with an eye patch.

"Bowen what are they talking about?" I asked

"one of the villager's wants to start a rebellion against the king but she is failing at it right now," he said then laughed a little.

I frowned at him then elbowed him "knock it off stop being a bully," I said

He sighed "alright come on then," he said then kicked his horse and trotted towards the villagers

"no cringe like a dog under Einon's boot," the girl sneered

"at least a cringing dog is alive one," the man yelled as he sees a woman carrying a basket of weird squash on her back and grabs one of them, ready to hurl it at the women but Bowen comes up and grabs it out of his hand.

"Hey, why waste good food on bad ruttery." The knight breaks the squash on the side of his shield and holds it up. The crowd quieted down and listens to him, which was great relief to me and the woman but she did not look happy still. She steps up to him and stares him in the eye.

"I speak the truth." She said. Bowen looks to her and laughs.

"Truth, that's rarely inspiring lass." He said "it never went to rebellion but it will stretch neck if there is a neck underneath that little mud pie," brings the squash up to her and holds it up to her face. Kara grabs it softly then splatters it all over the knight's face. Everybody laughed as I did.

"you did deserve it though," I said to him

Bowen looked at me with a frown, I wiped the squash off of his face and smiled.

"Ready or not here I come!" A voice said booming. The villagers quickly became frightened at the sight of Draco's form. A woman conveniently yells out "Dragon!" before everyone began to hide. Me and Bowen looked up to see him coming acting like a evil killer. I look at Bowen and just look at him like really?

"It's Draco!" He roars

"about time," Bowen said looking up

Draco flying so close to the ground; his tail cut a hole in one of the villager's huts. Draco flew towards a cliff mountain top and landed while pretending hungrily licking his chops, I shook my head smiling. Gosh he is so cute and funny.

"It seems you people are in need of a dragon slayer.," said Bowen the only guy who was hiding while I sat on the horse while it was eating the vegetation in a basket dumped "Where is the lord responsible for this village?" Bowen asks walking about. The man with the eye patch pokes his head out of a hut, keeping a watchful eye on the Draco that was watching the village.

"Brock lives about six miles from here," he said looking at him then at Draco "But he'll only blame the damage on us and pick our pockets to pay for it."

"I won't pluck them as deeply."he said giving them an evil smile. I frowned at Bowen jeez could be more a dumb actor than ever "I'll make you a fair offer, take it or leave HIM!" Bowen points towards Draco, and the dragon replies by roaring and shooting fire out of his nose and spreading his wings like arms. All of the villagers hid again scared of Draco's roaring and monstrosity. The woman with red hair just was pissed who was hiding behind some baskets. She gets up and starts to walk towards the knight still weary of Draco's presence.

"It's enough that we grovel to Einon. Shall we be bullied by some broken down black mailing knight as well?" She snaps. Bowen gives a loud laugh at this, I just watched how this girl was humiliating herself. She noticed that I was looking at her she turned and glared at me. I shrunk my head a little just saying "I didn't do anything".

"That's right, you don't need me settle it yourselves." Bowen called to very villager "of coures there are other ways. Perhaps you rather part with one of your daughters instead of gold." He starts to walk over to three girls that look totally identical. The man suddenly gives out a sharp cry and rushes pass Bowen, grabbing the girls protectively. Bowen what the hell are you doing. I just rolled my eye's and groaned.

"Dragons are partial to maiden sacrifices I hear." said Bowen like he was acting like he was very sorry.

I gasped, Bowen I hope you are not this serious.

# # #

"Don't do this to me!," the girl cried, she was being carried away in a cart tied up. I watched in horror as they did "I was born in this village! You knew my father, you knew my mother!" she cried.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled

"what it's more easier than a lake scene," he said

"still could you make a fight scene and like plan it out or something?" I asked

"uh...no if you were there you would know," Bowen said

I growled what a maw! Bowen was riding to the mountain side where Draco was. Draco had a curios face looking at the red head.

"Who's the girl?" Draco asked

"A nuisance, get rid of her." Bowen answered

"Why?" Draco asks still holding his wings out in a terrifying position.

"They're trying to placate you with a sacrifice."

"Oh who ever gave them that bright idea?" Draco said putting his wings on his hips like he would do with hands

"Never mind just get rid of her." Bowen said

"How?"

"Eat her!" Bowen yells.

"Oh please Yuck!" Draco said disgusted

"Aren't we Squeamish, you ate Sir Eglamore Hypocrite!"Bowen argues

"I merely chewed in self defense, but I never swallowed." Draco said matter of factual.

"Improvise!" Bowen yells out completely losing his patience. Draco sighs giving the girl one last look. Then at me

"Bowen this is inappropriate for Millie to watch and she is girl herself,"

"Finally Draco is the smart one," I yelled

"Draco just go," Bowen yelled

"All right, All right." He said as he took off towards the village. Watching the people scurry away from the wagon, he roars and the woman scared death screams as he easily picks up the wagon and her and flies off, eventually dropping the wagon in the pond with some ducks.

"I know he won't eat her Bowen he is too sensitive to do anything like that," I said

"don't get your hopes up girl he has to he has no choice," he said

as he rode off to follow Draco, I looked at him then said "If I win you have to give me your sack of gold,"


	4. Wounds, Lessons, and Scerw ups

Chapter 4

Wounds, Lessons, and Screw ups

As Bowen was looking for Draco, there was no sign of him, I was getting worried but I was not sure about Bowen, he just looked like he was pissed. Then I heard something. Like singing.

"Bowen do you hear that?" I asked

"hear what?" he asked

"shh listen," I said

Bowen listen and paused for a minute he knew that sound but where? I had a glimmer in my eye's. I Know it was Draco.

"it's Draco come on," I said then took the reins from Bowen then whipped them. The horse whinnied and then ran fast while Bowen almost fell down.

"give me the reins now you brat," he said

"busy bud," I said

# # #

Draco was at the waterfall singing to the woman who he captured and was suppose to eat. He made a below then to finish it with a ruph.

"you have a beautiful voice," the women said

"Oh thank you we dragons love to sing when we're happy." He said coming closer to her, trying to flirt with her.

"Well you're not like a dragon at all." the woman said. He raises an eye ridge and smiles.

"Well how many dragons do you know?" He asks, giving her the lean elbow, the women gives this a thought.

"Well…you are the first." she answered

"You should never listen to Minstrel's fancies. A dragon would never hurt a soul unless they try to hurt him first." he said

"really?" asked the women "then why were you at my village?"

"oh the village!" Draco said remembering about that, Bowen was probably be pissed about this, but they heard a horses clomping and turned to see me and Bowen riding towards the two of them.

"Yes the village you remember the village." Bowen calls out irritated. The women suddenly grabs for her dagger, to try and defend Draco from Bowen and me. I sorta chuckled I blame this for Bowen.

"Leave him alone you bully, run Draco fly I'll hold him," she said sliding down the bolder were she was sitting and she sticks her dagger in the air towards me and Bowen "pick on someone your own size," she growled

Draco was waving his hand for saying no then used his finger pretending cutting his neck saying backfired backfired.

"where have you been?" asked Bowen again irritated.

"I am truly sorry Bowen, Heh have been distracted," he said with a charming grin.

I got off the horse and ran to Draco and hugged his left forearm "I thought you were hurt Draco you scared me," I said

"Millie my Dawn do not worry I am fine," he said stroking my back with a single talon.

Bowen walked towards us but Kara jumped right in front of him

"Bowen," said Draco "meet Kara." as the girl Kara still had her dagger out and moved around in a goofy stance, I tried not to laugh and Bowen just looks at the girl and walks by smiling.

"You should have eaten her." He said finally.

"Oh don't get angry Bowen." Draco asks apologetically.

"yeah Bowen," I said "Oh by the way you owe me a sac of gold,"

"can somebody tell me what's going on?" Kara asked

Bowen turned at the three of us then yelled "you two shut up and you," said Bowen said looking at Draco " you left me high an dry I was worried to death," he yelled

"worried about me?" Draco asked

"Yes! About you!," Bowen said looking at Draco "I had the whacker all set up! Half the village was out there with me. We were searching for up in the sky's for you I don't know where you are, When you're coming back. If you're coming back. You just dis-" He cut himself off as he spun to look at the dragon just to discover that Draco had up and vanished again. He shot a look at me and Kara, frowned when I sent him an 'are you an idiot' look in return, then I turned to frown in the direction of splashing in time to see Draco's tail vanish into the falls.

"Be careful! He's coming!" Draco called

I spun towards the nearing sounds of riders on horseback, I looked too see a guy on a white horse and he was laughing. I looked next to see-*...I hid behind Bowen. Bowen knew who it was. I was really scared I did not want face Danny again. I did not want to fight again cause the transformation was painful and also fighting like an animal is really painful.

"Well, well! It can't be! But it is...my old mentor still giving carving lessons?" The man asked

"get off your horse I'll give you one," Bowen called

"times not kind to you Bowen you should have never broke with me,"

"it was you who broke with me,"

"and yet you return with this girl I lost and the other one probably belongs to the old man," the man said.

"Never," I yelled "she is not going anywhere and neither am I to go near him,"

"not your decision I am afraid," the man said

I growled almost turning into an animal but Bowen put a hand onto my shoulder. I looked at him while he looked at me. He turned towards the man and Danny.

"As you can see Einon, I don't think they're yours to have." Bowen called

the man I guess called Einon got off his horse and took out his sword "I'm ready for my lesson now knight," he said

Bowen that held his gaze, and it was Bowen that was wading through the water to meet him in the center of the pond. Blades clashed. It was obvious that Bowen was the more skilled fighter. He moved with more grace, more control and balance than Einon did. Einon just looked like he was trying to hack at the Knight. But, while he seemed rather bumbling in comparison to Bowen, his moves seemed eerily similar. Only more ragged, unpracticed. It occurred to me, that Bowen must have, at one time, been Einon's teacher. And that suspicion was justified when, seconds later, the Knight ducked a sloppy swing, sidestepped, then whacked the flat of his sword against Einon's back, scowling angrily.

"That's one lesson you never learned!" Bowen growled, hating the holier than thou look on Einon's face as the younger man twisted to sneer at him over his left shoulder. "Only expose your back to a corpse!"

"You are a corpse!" The verbal shot hit it's mark, and Bowen stepped back as Einon spun to violently knock his sword aside. "You just don't know it!" he yelled as he was clashing his blade with Bowen again. Einon knew he'd scored a hit. One far more important and damning than a physical wound. Laughing at the shock on Bowen's face, he used the distraction to his advantage, the sheer ferocity of his attacks driving the older man backwards, until he tripped on the steep shoreline and fell onto his back on the sands.

"lie down Bowen your the sorry scrap dead worlds and dead beliefs," Einon yelled "No," Bowen yelled "they were your beliefs!"

"never, never mine," Einon said

More blades were smacking and Bowen was in trouble I just know it. I ran towards Draco' hiding spot but the surprise visitor went in front of me. I gasped Danny was smiling at me.

"going somewhere?" he asked

"leave me alone," I said

"you think the dragon will protect you forever but he has not enough time to live I will kill him with that brat along with him and I will kill the knight then the women then you'll be next I'll get my power source and I will be able to destroy every human in the world and then I'll take your mother and make her suffer for she has done to your father," he said

I was going to cry why would he say that "your human why do you want to kill the rest of us," I said.

"you stupid brat I am not human I am creation from the magic from blackness just as I created your father for being my slave," he yelled

I pushed Danny into the water and ran into Draco's cave. He was in the darkness looking gloomy and at the same time scared. I walked towards him, he turned to see me.

"Millie what are you doing here?" he said quietly

"Draco something is wrong with you, Bowen, and Kara that interweaves with Einon what is wrong you gotta tell me," I said

Draco paused, he bit his lip and then looked at me "I will tell you later," he said

"no dear Draco," said a voice...it was Danny "tell her now there is no use hiding it from her you will be not here forever to protect her go and tell her,"

Draco growled he was angry "Leave me in peace wizard," he growled

I tackled Danny and punched him the face twice then he grabbed my wrist and kicked me off out from Draco's cave and I fell underwater. I saw Danny come out with a dagger, I popped my head out of the water then saw the dagger in the air, then Kara stabbed Danny on the back. Danny yelled in pain, Kara helped me up and helped me get to the other side from the fight. Kara grabbed a cloak from her clothes and wrapped it around me.

"are you okay?" Kara asked bending down to my face moving my hair.

Then I heard a cry of pain I turned to see Bowen stabbed. I screamed "no" and had tears to my eye's. Einon gave me an evil smile then looked at Bowen.

"you taught me well," said Einon

As Einon was walking away I ran towards Bowen and tried to stop his bleeding.

"Bowen are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine," he said, he turned to see Einon pull something out "Watch out!" Bowen yelled as he held me blocking the daggers aim but before Einon could throw the dagger Draco Blocked it protecting me and Bowen. Roaring at him showing his teeth, He lifted himself and showed his chest. I saw fear in Einon's eye's I was confused was is it a threatening stance? Einon ran to his horse with his men and ran off as I saw Draco loward himself still looking at Einon. I looked behind me to see Danny was gone and one horse was left behind that was black. I looked at Draco then at Bowen.

"Who asked you to interfere?," Bowen asked Draco "I had everything under control!"

I looked at Bowen then hugged him. Bowen paused for a minute "can you at least once in your life just stop getting angry and just be happy your not dead," I said crying "I was scared when you got stabbed I thought I would lose you,"

Bowen looked down at me then hugged me me softly as he looked at Kara. Kara looked at him as well. Draco looked down at us then down stream just as all of us did. I want to kill Danny once and for all and hope he would burn in hell where he came from.

# # #

I took Danny's horse while Kara rode with me. I looked at Draco who was walking with us, our journey was silent and everybody was just moped. But I had to know who Einon was.

"who is Einon I need to know," I said

"No you don't," said Bowen

"yes she does," Kara said "if she wants to know then she will hear." Kara looked at me "Einon is king and a tyrant...he murdered many people...including my father, he does not have pity and he tortured me,"

Bowen looked at Kara "that is enough," he yelled

I turned to Bowen "BOWEN LISTEN THAT MAN EINON WAS WITH IS MY ENEMY, HE WANTS TO KILL ME AND I NEED TO KNOW SO I KNOW WHAT I AM UP AGAINST SO JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND HEAR ME OUT CAUSE YOU DON'T LISTEN AT ALL," I cried

Bowen looked at me and gave me a nasty glare. I was breathing hard cause I was losing my temper and I just did. I jumped off the horse and ran away crying.

"Millie come back," Draco called, Draco went after me, as I kept running away ignoring him. Then without thought I turned into a Jaguar with my cloths ripped and rewind, I roared with sadness and disappeared into the woods. Draco stopped at the edge of the woods as Bowen and Kara caught up. Kara was speechless and amazed.

"is she cursed?" Kara asked

"no it's her power by birth from her father," Draco said

Bowen looked at Draco then gave him a cloak, then turned away with his horse "go find her I'll make camp, Kara come on," Bowen called

Kara looked at Draco then sighed and followed Bowen. Draco spreading his wings and went looking for me.

# # #

Night was falling and Draco kept looking and looking and looking, but nothing, until he heard some crying like roaring. Draco landed and listened, it was close then he saw a yellow figure, Draco walked towards it carefully and saw me crying like a cat, Then my voice was changing human and my body changing losing the animal features and having the humans features, I was curled up naked crying softly. Draco walked towards me then cleared his throat. I turned to see him and stood up a little and forgot I was naked so I curled up again.

"it's okay dear here," he said

I took the cloak softly and wrapped it around me, Draco curled around me using his wing shielding me from the wind, I leaned against him sniffing my nose up with the snot in my nose. Draco came a little closer towards me and and laid his head down. I petted his nose softly, he smiled giving a soft dragon purr.

"I'm sorry," I said

"for what my Dawn?" he asked

"I just that I need to know and I am sacred and confused and I want to go home," I said

"I understand Millie, I will protect you...I promise," Draco said

I looked at him. As Danny's words echoed in my ears "you think the dragon will protect you forever but he has not enough time to live" I looked at Draco and saw sadness in him but also saw hope. I swallowed my tears.

"um...I heard you singing and it was beautiful I...I never knew dragons could sing," I said

"thank you by the way I heard you singing myself," he said "you have a wonderful voice," he said

I blushed "oh you heard me sing?" I asked

"yes though it was sad," he said

"oh I think it was the song a new hope by broken Iris, I like the song but there are other happy songs I know," I said

"really?" asked Draco "well is it okay if I hear a song from you?"

I paused "me no no I get embarrassed I mean you sing like a pro like me I just sing for fun," I said "you take your singing seriously,"

"I believe you do the same my Dawn come, just try one," Draco said

I sighed "alright but no laughing please okay," I said

"I promise dragons honer," Draco said

I smiled then cleared my throat and I decided to sing Believe agin by Delta

I started the first notes and got nervous, but then I kept singing and started to lose my nervousness. I sang the chorus and carefully sang it, Draco was watching and listening.

"jave you ever straed into te rain? thought the clouds would never dissapear"

" there world full of treasure sgin without pleasure to know what you may need to know"

I kept singing for the last chorus then ended it fading it away with the last note. I looked at Draco and I saw his face with awe, I blushed but did not smile.

"it's horrible...right?" I asked

"not in the least my dear Dawn it was a true great song what does the song mean?" Draco asked

I shruged "I don't know...I think it means do not give up and keep dreaming and...imagine. I wish I could do that sometimes," I said

"Many people would love that wish Millie...but wishes die easily," Draco said

"Draco I know that you said you-*,"

"I know my dear I will tell you...the whole truth, but please I beg you...do not tell Bowen for his sake," Draco said

"no Draco for your sake I will not tell Bowen," I said

"thank you dear," he said then gave a quivering breath from his voice "Twelve years ago, a woman that I trusted brought her son to me. He had been wounded in the same rebellion that his father had been killed in. She begged me to save her child's life - I wouldn't have helped any other but her," Draco looked down at me I saw the tears coming down his cheeks. "The story is that there is a Dragon Heaven but it isn't open to all dragons who die. The privilege must be earned, else our souls disappear, as if we never were. I had thought... No. I knew that reuniting man and dragon would gift me with that honor when I died. So, I shared my Life source, my heart, with that dying boy, despite the evil I sensed in him. He was the King's son, a dragon slayer's son..."

I was beginning to cry myself "H-he, that man Einon he just..." I gently patted his side "I am so sorry I am I mean why would anyone do this to a good person like you," I said

Draco looked at me with wets cheeks "some men don't understand about dragons but some do," Draco said "but I see something in Bowen...something that he does understand...I think he he is the one that will stop Einon's rien.I know that I will never reach the heavens with my kin,"

"but Bowen...I know that Bowen must have been Einons teacher but did he care for the man?" I asked

"Bowen treated him like a son and not to mention he wanted the old code back," Draco explained "Bowen is confused and I have only confused him more,"

I looked at him then cleared my throat "um is it okay that we find the others?" I asked "I am starting to feel cold without any clothes and I am starving,"

Draco smiled warmly then picked me up onto his back then looked at me "would you rather if I walk or fly?" he asked

"um walk please I am not ready for flying lessons yet," I said

Draco nodded and walked towards the woods edge and then looked at me that I layed onto his back and was looking at the stars.

"well since you are a shape shifter Millie I'll teach you how to fly and how you can keep your cloths on you when you transform," Draco said

I lifted my head up "really?" I asked "now that would be a miracle," I said

Draco chuckled and walked were he thought Bowen would be.

# # #

Bowen and Kara sat around the fire, it was complete silent with the two of them. Kara looked at Bowen and gave him a glare. Bowen turned and noticed the face Kara was giving him.

"what?" he said

"you know what," Kara said

"if your talking about Einon I don't want to hear it," Bowen said waving his hand for saying no.

"no not even close Bowen I am talking about the girl Millie you hurt her," he said

"I tried not to...she does not need to know the things he have done like making some man blind or even when he killed innocent people," Bowen said "the only reason I told you to stop is that her father is dead and I do not want any more pain in her anymore," he said

Kara paused...he was right but she never knew that the strange girl lost her father...it reminded her of her father when Einon killed her father with an arrow. Kara crossed her legs and rubbed her hands together.

"I hope the two of them are okay," said Kara

"they will be...they fight with truth and honor," Bowen said and sighed "they could rule the kingdom more better than Einon,"

Kara paused...she heard a thumping sound, she turned to see Draco"there back," she said getting up.

Bowen got up as well, Draco walked into the camp and turned to look at me, I was fast asleep in between Draco's spines. Kara lifted her arms up while Draco loward down for Kara to grab me. Kara grabbed me then carried me towards behind a rock. Draco looked at Bowen and he did the same.

"is she still mad at me?" Bowen asked

"not really," Draco said "she is just scared Bowen...she wants this to all end and wants to go home,"

Bowen nodded "I did not mean to hurt her I-...I did not want her to know what Einon does...not after when that wizard killed her father," said Bowen

Draco was surprised yet proud of Bowen, knowing the pain and understanding how I feel. Draco looked at the boulder then at Bowen, the knight have been looking at Kara at some times and watches her while she was riding with me. Draco cleared his throat, Bowen looked at Draco.

"I see you have interest with Kara," Draco said

Bowen looked at him baffled "are you crazy I am not in love she mashed some squash in my face and not to mention threatened me with a dagger,"

Draco chuckled "I finally know what denial looks like on you face Bowen,"

Bowen threw a rock at him but Draco just laughed "knock it off Draco," Bowen growled

"alright alright Bowen I am sorry," Draco said then laughed softly.

# # #

I woke up softly and looked to see Kara cooling me off with cold water. I moaned waking up trying to get up. Kara stoped me from getting up.

"sshh don't get up," she said softly

"Draco?...Bowen?" I asked

"they are fine, frist off you need to put on some cloths and you need to rest cause you have a fever," Kara said

I did feel sick, but how I was just asleep onto Draco's back. I grabbed my bag slowly and tried to put on a green tank top with black yoga pants. I felt more better covered and secure but I was still sick. Kara carried me to the campfire towards Draco and Bowen. They both turned to see Kara.

"she still asleep?" Bowen asked

"no she has a fever," Kara said

"What!? how," Bowen asked getting up towards Kara.

"she is fine Bowen she is actully more worried about you," Kara asked

Kara setted me next to Draco, Draco covered his wing ontop of me like a blanket. I was sweating cause I was a little hot. Draco could feel the liquid from his side. He benned his head towards my face seeing me sweat I saw him open his mouth and lick my face softly wiping the sweat away. I fliched at first cause I though he was going to eat me but I realized he was only helping...what was I thinking Draco would never eat me I was his friend and he is mine. I sneezed into his mouth by acciendent, Draco backed away sticking his tounge out. Bowen and Kara started to laugh, I just hid my face embarssed and I was sorry I did that.

"so what does she taste like Draco," Bowen said chuckling

Draco frowned "she prabably taste better than you," Draco said

I popped my head from the blanket "excuse me?" I asked

Draco paused then sctrached behind his head blushing " I did not mean it dear Dawn I did not," he said

I frowned "better not I am not a tool," I said

Bowen laughed again, I turned to him "that means you too tough guy you started it," I said pointing my finger at him with a glare.

Bowen just chuckled "yes mother," he said

I was about to throw something at him but I was tired and weak. I fell onto Draco's side and just sprawled onto him. I looked into the fire and stared at it for a long time, then I thought I saw animals, I stood up slowly to look. Draco noticed that I was getting tired. I looked at it a little closer to see...a jaguar, then I saw a wolf run past the Jaguar, as the Jaguar saw this and ran with the wolf like they were family, then I saw Raven fly with the Jaguar and wolf. As the Raven kept on flying it grabbed something that looked like a necklace of somesort. I kept watching fasnated by what is going on. Bowen and Kara noticed that I was going the near fire looking at it like Id never seen it before. Draco looked at the fire and saw also what I was looking at. Then I saw a snake slithering into the trees...it must be a boa contrictor. I also saw a fox running down a hill, running next to a Rabbit as the two of them both joined with the Jagaur, wolf, and Raven. Then there was a girl-* wait is that girl me? As I saw the girl turn...it, it was me and I was all grown up. All the animals stopped when she appered and walked towards her. The Raven landed to the ground and hopped towards me and gave me the necklace. I grabbed it and smiled towards the Raven. All of the animals waited for me to do something I guess, I looked at all the animals and smiled, then I transformed into a...Dragon!? The fire exploed when that happened, I jumped away frightened as Kara and Bowen did too. I clung to Draco's side like a cat breathing rapdily.

"Di-d-did you just see that!?" I excalimed pointing at the fire "it was me and I turned into a dragon I was wearing robes like I was a princess and I saw animals,"

"Millie clam down," Draco said "I know I saw it was confusing at frist but I understand it now."

"what do you mean Draco it was me in that vision I had it was me," I said

"I know...it means you are the keeper of time to other worlds," Draco said "no one ever had that gift till now," Draco conutied "The man Danny was a keeper of time but he is abusing that power for bad. So Fate has chosen you to take over until you have passed a test,"

"who is Fate?" I asked

"Fate is the god of time and destiny's, he has set everything in stone and chose thier places into this during time," Draco explained "that might explain why Danny kidnapped you cause Fate has chosen you to destroy him but instead you are here with us than dead cause you fought back,"

"and you know this how?" Bowen asked

Draco looked at Bowen "...I was the time keeper," Draco said

"What!?" I said "you!?"

Draco chuckled "I was only kidding dear Dawn, no but I was a friend to the frist time keeper...he was a king back then but he died in war while his son took over the power, but some how Danny was passed on with power,"

"do you think Danny was part of the family...no he said he was created by magic and he created my father so...maybe it was passed on to someone different," I said

"You maybe right Dawn but the only time I remember who had the power last was a baby girl who was a daughter to some lowly beggers and she became princess after that," said Draco

"really...did you know her?" I asked

Draco made a gloomed face like he remembered a past which he maybe he did not want to remeber "I-I used to know her," he said "she was very dear to me in my junivile ages...until she was murdered,"

I looked at him and noticed that look it was the same look that...mom had when she remembered dad...who lost a soul mate for life. I put a hand onto his left paw.

Draco looked at me and smiled and then nuzzled me softly making a dragon purr. Kara nd Bowen looked at eachother then at the both of us. Kara got up and walked towards us and joined our huggle, Bowen was not sure about joining out group hug he just looked at the fire into deep thought, he was thinking about something...then he had an idea.

It was night and everybody was asleep except for Bowen he was tieing up something then he woke Kara and told of a plan he was doing, Kara thought it was a little to risky but it was worth a try, Bowen then woke Draco and told him of his plan, Draco thought it was a good idea but Draco was worried about the conscunes. Bowen told him to give it try, Draco gave one last look at me the sighed and agreed to the plan.

# # #

It was cold this morning, I wrapped my blanket around me shivering. I opened my eye's to see Bowen and Kara gone. And also the horse not to mention there bedding. I spang up and looked behind me to see Draco gone as well. All I saw was a bow with arrows and a sword. I looked at them then around me...did they just...leave me? I looked around then I cried, why...why do this to me. Was I a burden? Was I no good anymore. I curled up into a ball crying softly. For my death I shall have to suffer here. Then there was an arrow next to me. I jumped. Were was it coming from. I grabbed the bow and arrows then shot were I thought it was but I missed.

"dirt bags," I growled

Then I heard a sword coming out of it's sheath. I turned to see...Bowen! I grabbed my sword. Are they trying to kill me? Bowen lunged at me frist. I dodged and kicked him away from me.

"what are you doing!" I yelled

"just go along with it," Bowen yelled

Then our blades came together with a clang and a cling. Bowen pushed me down and then when I saw he was going to stab my face. I rolled and then threw a rock at his side. He turned, I got up and then there was a arrow next to my foot. I jumped to see Kara with the bow and the arrows. I growled. Then I took my bow and brought my arrow back and then shot but hit the tree instead. I looked to see Bowen was gone and Kara left. Then I heard a loud growl, I turned to see Draco he was in a attacking postintion. I dropped my weapons. I am so stupid, there helping me fight agansit Danny. I was baffled but then again. I threw the weapons. Then walked around surrounding Draco.

"Now listen Millie," Draco said "you can transform into almost any animal that you like, even while your an animal,"

I nodded "but question what about my cloths," I said

Draco paused "you should then clear your mind and let the cloths sink into you," he said "think how your father would do it," Draco said

I thought for a moment. I felt calm and breathed in and out. I paused and heard a snap, I turned to see a deer walking down near the woods maybe two miles away. I growled softly, then slowly and quietly, I was transforming into a wolf a white wolf, my clothes were sinking into me while my cloths were replaced with wolf hair. I growled then I lost concentration then I turned into human again. I gasped then let in some air and grasped the ground. I looked ahead as the deer looked at me knowing what I was capable of doing. It turned and ran into the darkness. I punched the ground yelling, I was trying to transform into a wolf like my father would. Draco walked towards me and touched my shoulder with his nose. I saw the deer then I turned into a white wolf with my clothes ripped. Danm I was not paying attention, I chased after the deer and then I almost caught up to it but it kicked my face. I made a yelp like a wolf would do when it got hurt, but I shook the pain away and went after the deer. The deer leaped over a log but I went under it, then the deer went zig zag around some maple tree's. I was running faster that I was next to the deer, I turned to look at it then it saw me in it's flat deep black eye's with fear. But the deer was tackled by another wolf but it was black. I jumped out of the way so that I did not get in the way of the wolfs hunt (or my hunt). The wolf saw me.

"ya know you need to be quick on your feet," he said giving me a smug smile.

I snorted but at the same time...I was shocked that I could understand him "wait your a regular wolf?" I asked

"well of coures why do you sound so suprised," he said then grabbed the deer and pulled it towards me.

"I...never mind," I said "who are you?"

"Aizim," he said "leader of my pack the black birds,"

"you mean the Ravens?" I asked

"yes, now who are you?" Aizim said

"Millie is my name and I am not in a pack," I said

Aizim looked at me "why not? Don't tell me you used to live with humans"

"no...cause I am human thank you very much," I said baring me teeth "why do you hate humans so much," The hairs were rising on my back ready to pounce at him.

"you...scorcery, how dare you, your a witch," Aizim spat

"no you fool I am a Shapeshifter, a person that can transform into any animal I want," I spat back

Aizim paused "you...you finally came," he said

"what do you mean," I said

"you the shapeshifter...the dragons were talking about you," Aizim said

I paused...dragons? "wait dragons when and where," I said

"I do not know, the Ravens have been speaking of dragons speaking of a female shapeshifter, she would stop the dark energy that was in this world...a human king," Aizim explained

he must be talking about Einon...looks like humans are not the only ones who wanted Einon's regin to end. I sat down and then sighed.

"so your saying that there are different dragons?" I asked

"that's what the Ravens are saying, I asked buy they will not tell," Aizim said

"oh I see...I'm sorry I asked then," I said bowing my head.

"funny to see a human with this power," he said "who is your family?"

"my father was born from magic so he was a shapeshifter, I am just half human and half magic," I explained

"I see and you have lived here," he asked

"no never, a wizard has kiddnapped me and he wants to kill me and all the humans just because my mother changed him," I said

"A WIZARD!," he barked. He looked pissed and also the hair are raising from his back real hard and high.

"if you knew his name it's Danny," I said

"I never trust any wizard in my life," he said

"until then niether did I," I said

Aizim looked at me and sat down "are you sure your not human...you don't think like one or act like one?: he asked

"no I do I have some greed in me and I do hurt others when I'm angry," I said

"that sorta sound human," Aizim said

I nodded "if you don't mind I need to head back to my friends," I said

"of coures by the way you want the deer?" Aizim asked

I looked at the cropes of the deer...I have to drag that? I shook my head and besides, it's too muck work for me too.

"I'm good thanks, but I will get tired after I drag it miles away to my freinds," I said

As I was about to leave I heard flapping noises, as I looked up to see Draco ready to land next to me, I had an idea.

"on second thought is it okay if my friend takes it with me?" I asked

but I looked at Aizim his jaw was down with shock and amazement. I just laughed softly.

# # #

We ate some deer that I did not catch, I felt better after I ate. I was sitting between Bowen and Kara while Draco was sitting across us eating his own kill. Bowen and Kara thought it was disurbing but I thought it was cool, it's like watching a dinosaur eat. I threw my bones intot the tree's down toward behind were Bowen was. I got up and stretch.

"so were is your next target?" I asked Bowen

"what do you mean next target?" Bowen asked with food still in his mouth

"ya know money, slaying, conding, and fame?" I said

though I should keep my mouth shut cause I was talking about When to play dragonslayer with Draco. I made a face palm and just walked towards my bag and grab my brush. I started to brush my hair but it became snarly...aw man I need a bath...but where am I going to have a bath. I groaned in anger and shoved my brush into the bag. Draco and Bowen turned to look at me confused.

"you alright Dawn?" Draco asked

"I need a bath," I called back

The both boys paused and looked at eachother, a...bath? they both thought. Kara got up and threw her bones into the tree's also then said.

"Millie there are hot springs down this path would you like me to take you there?" she asked

I looked at her with hope in my eye's "really please take me there I really need it so much," I said grabbing my bag and running towards her.

I followed her towards the springs that were not far. I felt the water, and it was just right. Me and Kara needed a bath real bad and really not to mention the mud stains still on her face. So decided to let her use some body wash in my bag. I finally washed my hair and I felt clean and better. I let Kara share a towle too. I covered myself up and sat on a rock to cool onto the nice cold rock, as Kara did too.

"Kara?" I asked

"yeah?" she said

"do you believe in...hope?" I asked

she looked at me with my eye's full of hope "yes...yes I do believe in hope, all the time," she said

"I just, Bowen has too much doubt in him...I feel like the past his holding him down not wanting him to get up," I said "the pain in everything,"

"Bowen jsut has a hard time sometimes Millie," she said "Your mother must have hard times in the past, as I do and maybe Draco,"

I would agree with Draco. The pain he suffered and also the hate and bytrayle. I had tears streaming my eye's. I got and let some air in me and made a big grin on my face.

"ya know Kara would you call me strange if I said Draco can be attractive in some ways?" I asked

Kara got up and looked at me confused "Millie how old are you and why do you think that?"

I shrugged "hey I am an innocent child with a dirty mind," I said with an innocent smile.

Kara shook her head with a smile and splashed some water as me. I laughed and splashed her back.

# # #

Bowen and Draco were resting into the afternoon sun and then Draco open one eye to see Bowen resting as well. Draco made a smug smile and then poked the man with his spade tail. Bowen groaned, then Draco pushed the man down a hill that when he was about falling you can tell was awake when he is screaming. Draco was laughing while Bowen walked up the hill with a huge glare, Draco tried to stop a mirth but it was no use. Bowen punched Draco's left front leg and walked away towards his stuff.

"aw come on Bowen you thought it was fuuny too," Draco said

"with Millie it would be but with me, I'll be the shitty party," Bowen said looking at Draco then to his stuff.

"What about Kara?" Draco asked with a charming smiled

Bowen growled "knock it off Draco it's none of your bussinis if I care for the wench," he said

"I told you, your meant for her Bowen," Draco said

"oh yeah to win her heart I have to chops Einon's head and mount it in her room that will be the day," Bowen said

Draco paused holding his own neck softly, that would be so painful and not to mention disurbing. Ecersince he came with the knight they somehow they actully get to sit down and talk like civil adults or elders. Draco never expected this to come and never knew a child or shapeshifter would come into his life either, the poor child lost her father from an wizard and have tourted her to his hearts content. And Kara she came too and became a friend too. Though how is he going to tell Bowen and Kara that half of his life is in their enemy. And Worse, Now that his dear Dawn his dear Milllie know his seceret but not all of it. How is he going to tell that in order to kill Einon that he must die, Millie will be heart broken and also...no one to give her advise and also...love of a friend, a love that she never had and it's rare for a dragon to love a friend well as a friend. Like it was hatchling. Draco treated her like she was going to be a real live dragon once she grows up and goes out to face the world. Draco mustered a tear from his left eye. The agony and pain. What has he done to make this happen.

"Millie...my Dawn please understand half of my heart is always with you, and I shall guide you through your dreams...please forgive me," he whispered softly.

"what are who mumbling about?" Bowen asked

"oh nothing Bowen," Draco said

"I thought you were thinking about Millie," Bowen said fixing his saddle on his horse.

"I am actully...that girl has spirit." Draco said

"tell me about it she took away the riens of the horse jsut to get to you and Kara," Bowen said "and I owe her some gold when she said you would not eat Kara,"

Draco blushed a little, Draco noticed that the young child has been getting to know him too much. She just acts like her father. And Draco knows it too. He sighed laying onto his paws still thinking. When should he tell Bowen and the rest. Even Millie, he must think of something to get this horror out of his head. Then Draco smelled something, he lifted his head and then closed his eye's smelling the sceant. It was sweet and clean, it was a wonderful sceant. Bowen turned wondering the hell Draco was doing. Bowen paused looking at him werid. Draco thought he was being watched as he opened his left eye seeing Bowen jsut giving him the face "what are you doing". Draco frowned then smelled the air agian. Then he looked down at the stream that led to the hot springs to see something white floating down the stream. Draco looked at it, he sniffed it, it was same smell he smelt that was down where me and Kara are.

"Bowen we have to check on the girls," Draco said

"What!? Draco there fine what could be-*" Bowen paused seeing the white stuff going down stream "what the hell?" he said "alright let's go," As he grabbed his sword going to path towards the springs and Draco followed.

# # #

Me and Kara were washing up from a mud fight we just had, it felt like we were five making mud pies. I was washing my hair and then my back cause of the huge splat that Kara made. I looked at Kara who looked at me. I sat down in the water, I noticed that Bowen was looking at Kara for a while. So I had to ask Kara the innocent question that a 15 year old would ask.

"Kara...do you like Bowen?" I asked

Kara paused looking at me "would you tell him if I say yes?" she asked

"no it's a girl code never tell anyones crush if I did I would be Bitch number 1," I said

"why do you ask anyway?" Kara asked

"well to tell ya the truth...I see you as a couple and a mom and dad when you have kids," I said "minus the arguing,"

Kara chuckled "I appercaite your affection for both of us," she said

Then I stood up and turned then when I did I heard foot steps and then, I saw Bowen and Draco running towards us as they went over a boulder.

"are you al-*" but Bowen stopped as Draco to see me and Kara naked.

I paused blushing "WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed gettign down into the water as Kara did as well.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Kara yelled as well

The guys turned around like Anime characters with sweat drops on the side of their heads.

"sorry," Bowen and Draco said

"you better be," I said

# # #

Draco and Bowen were staying close this time just incase something really happens. I dried myself up and putted some cloths on and sat on a rock letting my feet soak in the water. I really loved this world, I wish I could stay but...my mom and grandmother. They miss me and I miss them. I started crying softly, I want my mother I want to be in her arms and I want to be at home safe and happy. Kara came behind me and hugged me softly. I hugged her tight, Kara, Bowen and Draco are like my parents. They keep me safe, they understand my pain. I want to go home. I heard a splashing noise. I opened my eye's and looked into the spring, there were ripples in the water. Kara noticed also.

"what was that?" she asked

"I'm not sure," I said as I went closer to the spring.

The water became still and also. Quiet. I looked at little closer. Bowen and Draco were trying to rest then they heard some screaming. They shot their head quickly, then ran towards whatever what they are screaming about. As they did, they saw me and Kara against a rock. He looked and to see a furry little creature that covered his feet and body and you see two flate black eye's. Bowen jumped seeing it was next to him. Draco stood back a little to think that is might attack or go crazy like an wild animal. The little monster walked towards Bowen with it's fure skidding like he was floating on air. Then he handed the bottle to Bowen with his tippy toes. Bowen looked at Draco as Draco looked at Bowen. The little monster kept going with his tippy toes trying to give the bottle to Bowen. Bowen leaned down carefully and grabbed, as he picked it up he saw the little monster that was hanging on the bottle. Bowen tried to shake the little thing off the bottle that the little monster was bobbing up and down from the shaking. Then the little monster fell looking dizzy. I climbed down from my scaredy cat spot and walked towards the little guy. The thing looked at me, then waddlws towards me and hugged me with his furry arms on my leg. I went down and pickd him up. Then he crawled on to my head and looked down at me.

"my name is Oga," he said

I was shocked that he can talk and understand us. He crawled down my from me and then walkked towards Draco, Draco looked down at Oga, then Oga walked around Draco then he was going in circles around Draco. Then Oga grabbed Draco's Talon and shook it gently.

"dragon good friend to Oga," he said

"the pleasure is mine small creature," Draco said


	5. Cannibals? and Secrests

Chapter 5

Cannibals? and Dreams

We finally were heading and Oga was joining our club. I was behind, Bowen and Kara and we were walking across a brigde and a swamp...it smells bad here. Though the swamps at Florida stink too but they have a different stink, this one smells of death. Oga was sitting on the back of my horse just looking around the place like it was amazing. Oga looked into my and found my dragon necklace with the pruple gemstone. He was gnawing on it then sticked out his tongue. Then he climbed the horses back neck an then Oga putted the necklace around my neck. I stopped an looked at him and then my neck with the necklace. I hid it in my shirt, I don't to think Draco think I can turn into a dragon with it or it may bring great insult with dragons accerosies. I noticed the Bowen's left shoulder was giving him pain cause of danm Einon. I sighed, as I saw Kara checking his wound.

"here let me see?" she said checking the wound, she looked at it for a few minutes then she nodded for approvle "it's knitted well,"

"you have a healers touch Kara," Bowen said with an amused smiled.

Kara justed looked at him then at the ground feeling embrassed. Bowen just walked away and just said "in a few days it will just another scar,"

"what's one more scar?" Kara asked "toa knight I mean, once knew a kinght he stood all alone to save a evil king form a rebel leader from blinding...he must have had many scars,"

"that knight died with his wounds long ago," Bowen groaned in annoyence.

"that's too bad his kindness is badly missed in this world," Kara said

I sighed, when will this end unless I was on Kara's side or something I have no idea, Oga was listening also then he said.

"evil kings needs to be destroyed," Oga said "he hurts many people and my friends,"

I looked at him "what's his name Oga?" I asked. I wanted to make sure it was true or he was just listening to Bowen and Kara.

"Einon, the evil king," he said

I looked at him, then straight ahead. I wonder if I might cause all this, even with Danny with him. I choked down the tears. No more crying my god. I kept walking as then I heard.

"men like you could...could lead other you could give people courage and hope," she said

"Hope?" Bowen asked "even if you could do you think they stand agasinst seasoned troops," Bowen said like it was hopeless "last time they tried it was a massacure I remember I was there,"

"so was I," Kara said looking Bowen right in the eye "that rebel was my father,"

Bowen looked at Kara for a moment, was she really trying to push him to the edge "let others stand with you," Kara said "to see this time will be different,"

Then Bowen looked at her more longer. I was watching how those two actully like eacother, and they are so Chicken to tell eachother, I shook my head. and walked around them and kept walking with my horse.

"what are you looking at," I heard Kara said

"myself...once apone a time," Bowe said smiling.

I turned and smiled, to look at Bowen and Kara jsut staring at eachother. Oga was watching and thinking what the heck is going on. I then saw Draco flying towards us and Bowen was walking catching up to me.

"I'll see you in the village Draco," Bowen said

"that's easy for you to say, this time I'll collect the money and you can die," Draco called back flying down a river that must lead to the village we are about be going to.

I chuckled and saw Bowen's face, I patted his back.

"it's okay bud he was just joking and you can't blame him for being an innocent soul," I said

"innocent soul my ass," Bowen said

I looked at him then punched his arm "da fuck wrong with you?" I asked "god get a hobbie," I said walkin away from him. Then Oga looked at Bowen and did a rasberry using his hands like saying "na na".

I was walking until I heard something drop, I turned and saw a book. I picked it up. Hey it was my fathers book Hamlet by Shakespear. I opend to the frist page and then is said.

"to be or not to be...that is the question," I read softly...war or hide.

# # #

We were at the village and I was getting a werid Vibe into this village. I could understand the pigs and it was on my nerves csuse I'll they said was food. I wanted to turn into a Jagaure and just eat them myself. Though then we would scerwed, As the leader of the village was putting coins in the pig head as a sac. I kinda gulped and imagined if it was a human head. Oga had to hide into my bag so that he would not be seen or get killed.

"we can lose no more pigs," the leader said "to this dragon," as he gave the pig head to Bowen.

"wait," called a voice

me and Bowen turned to see...Kara? She was running down a bridge and then yelled "this man is a fraud,"

Fuck Kara what are you doing? The villagers had their weapons ready to kill, I was ready to turn Tarzan or something. Bowen then had to stall now.

"it's her," Bowen said "this girl is a wandering idoit she babbles nonsense," Bowen said glaring at Kara.

"yes it's true," I said walking towards Kara holding her back "she has hit her head from her husband and she is badly hurt,"

"I'm telling you this knight is no dragonslayer," Kara yelled venmonsly pointing an acused finger at Bowen.

"you are mistaken my child," said a sing song voice

everybody turned to see a man but it was no man, it was a monk. Who is this guy anyway?

"he is the greatest dragonslayer there is, probably the greastes in the world," the man said

"Brother Gilbert!" Bowen called lifting his arms in the air happy to see him.

Me and Kara stared confused who the guy was?

"Bowen the saints blessed you alive," Brother Gilbert said running towards Bowen "and whole,"

"Brother Gilbert," Bowen laughed

"you can not put your trust on a better man," Gilbert said "I personally see him slay almost two dragons,"

"oh Brother Gilbert," Bowen said pretened he was flattered

"Almost?" me and Kara asked at the same time

The two boys looked at us "well I actully did the death blow out the second one, but Bowen is here he must have won," Gilbert said with Pride looking at Bowen.

"No," Kara said giveing the tone are you kidding me "don't you see, he's in league with the dragon!"

Brother Gilbert was confused and Bowen looked at the villagers. And then the villagers jsut laughed. Kara crossed her arms to her chest just pissed. I patted her back softly.

"sorry Ginger better luck next time," I said

# # #

I was standing next to Kara and watching this fester of playing dragonslyer. I then looked at these two black bags. I looked and grabbed them and saw...spells and other things. I looked at them carefully and saw so many things, Danny the things you should have not left. I then stashed them in my bag and did not want to miss out the great things I can use maybe on my shapeshifting skills. I then saw Bowen and Gilbert making the lance. I sighed and shook my head and then I heard a flapping sound, I looked to see Draco flying towards us. Bowen took his sword looking where Draco was coming from.

"and here he comes," Bowen said preteneding to act all heroic

I rolled my eye's and just watched how Bowen told how it was going to work, he said that when Draco grabs the lance he pretend he was hit and he would fall into the water and swim away. Hard to believe that he would do that kind of thing. When did they frist meet anyway, I should ask Draco after when were done playing saint gorge and the dragon. After when Bowen snaped the rope to let go then it came flying towards Draco and Draco caught and out ti under his left upper armpit and then he started to fall and pretend he was dead but that was all going to change. I thought I was going to have some sort of river wave on me but instead I got a spray when Draco hitted his head and hurted himself. I gasped holding my hands to my mouth shocked and horrified that he must of got hurt. Bowen you dumb ass I thought this was deep enough for Draco to swim in. Bowen looked at me as I looked at him too saying in our faces "were screwed" me and him walked towards the end of the dock and Bowen was painicking too.

"sink," Bowen said "sink,"

"I can't," Draco growled through his teeth "it does not get any deeper,"

I was freaking out myself. I about to go into the water but Bowen stopped me, Gilbert came from behind us crying out with joy that Bowen killed the beast (not).

"well done Bowen I say I shall call you better than Beowulf," Gilbert cried in joy.

"Beowulf indeed a bucolic murderous sot," Draco whispered looking me.

"true story bro," I whispered back "I blame the guy who stole the dragons gold,"

Bowen was trying to get Gilbert away from Draco, and Kara was just smiling that her plan was working. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"your enjoying every minute of this are you?" I asked

"you took the words right out of my mouth," Kara said

"your trophy I shall fetch it's Talon for you," Gilbert cried as he grabbed a dagger from his own sheth.

I pasued and looked at Draco and then at the Monk who wants to rid evil cause of dragons. I don't see dragons evil anymore and still I do not understand dragons are a symbol of evil. As Gilbert was about to go near Draco Kara took the dagger then made a smaug smile.

"It will be my honour to do it, besides it was rude of me to be a warndering idiot," she said

"such a wonderful idea my child," Gilbert said

I paused as Kara walked towards Draco as Bowen was about to stop her but it was too late. I looked at him and followed Kara and then grabbed Kara's arm. She looked at me.

"be careful what you do Kara cause you are part of this group," I said

"well might as well take the price," she said then walked towards Draco.

I followed Kara but my foot was stuck in the mud, I sighed...and I was disgustingly dirty. I looked at Draco who looked at me.

"sorry about this," I whispered

"no need tp apolgize," Draco whispered back "Bowen will get something in return I will make sure of that,"

I nodded "I will help ya on that cause I just rewinded my favorite yoga pants," I said looking at the black yoga pants with soken mud water.

Draco chuckled "does the princess need a new dress?"

I looked at him then frowned "funny cause I think the dragon king needs to have his head checked,"

Draco smiled while I smiled back. When Draco was about to say something he made a low but loud "ooof" I looked to see Kara on top of Draco soft spot next to his left leg, I made a worried face showing my teeth. I finally tugged my leg out but my shoe was in the water. I sighed...great. I turned as Draco was trying to hide a smirk on his face squeezing his eye's shut trying to look dead.

"weee," someone cried as I looked and saw Kara was bouncing up and down onto Draco's stomach, I walked towards Draco when my right foot was walking I felt the mud and it was a touch like I never want to feel again with my bare feet. I winced at the feeling like it was trying to swallow my foot. I do not mind mud pies but this mud pir has been in the refrigator for awhile (bad pun I know). I could hear Draco making a low squeak of laughter.

Gilbert paused "good god the dragon is alive," he cried

"and ticklish," Kara said with an evil smirk

I looked at Draco who looked at me with a shrug face.

"if we do make it," I whispered "I am testing that,"

"not if I can help it," he whispered back

"now let's see," Kara said scraping the dagger against Draco's Talon softly causing a mirth from Draco's mouth. I was getting worried as I was on Draco's side then growled at Kara.

"Kara," I growled "knock the fuck off,"

"bite me," she said still looking at the Talons

"don't tempt me," I said

As Kara crept the knife in between one of Draco's Talons, the big goof ball could not help but laugh softly squinting his eye's trying not to smile and act like he was dead. It was no use cause I am hearing Gilbert ready to trruged through the mud water with Bowens sword, I turned and saw Bowen fighting Gilbert to get his sword back.

"give me that," the knight growled

"of coures, sir knight, I yeild to your superior skills," Gilbert bowed and gesturing towards Draco. Only Bowen did not go further.

"Kara damn it get down from there," Bowen barked

"sersoilsy," I called to Kara

"and Draco shut up,"

"really...do you really need to yell at him?"

"you be quiet also," he grumbled

"but Bowen...," gilbert said tugging at bowens sleave confused

"you too," he growled at the preist.

I sighed and leaned against Draco's side hiding my face into my hands. This was starting out great, I have no idea if they did this before or just Bowen made it up. As Bowen was glaring at Kara and grabbed her ankle and caught her off gaurd and she fell in the water as I watched the fight. God they acted like 5 year olds fighting over a pet dragon. I then patted Draco's side then kept watching the two love birds argue and Draco was trying to clam it down.

"Now Bowen...Kara...please stop fighting," Draco Placated-or tried to.

"Excuse me," Gilbert called but Bowen interrupted him.

"you'd think after we saved your life, you'd at least do us the courtesy of not sticking your meddlesome nose in our affairs,"

"would you two kiss already," I called

"yeah what she said-," Bowen paused then looked at me "knock it off," I sinckred while Draco joined as well.

"you three should be ashamed of your selves," Kara said "fooling people like they are blind,"

"Sadly Kara," I said "the world is like that,"

"Excuse me," Peter called "should someone kill the dragon?"

me and Bowen, Kara, and also Draco who cracked an open eye to look at the monk upside down with a glare on his face "NO!" we all shouted out.

Oga poked his head out from my bag from where the horse was standing, He wiggled out and then fell down on his face first on the ground, he he got up shaking creating dust around him. Then waddled towards us towards the water as he looked down from the Doc looking at the muddy water, he then plugged his nose then he dived into the swamp water. As for me I was watching the argument still leaning on Draco's side then I turned hearing a splashing down and a swooshing sound. I turned to see Oga swimming towards me. only seeing his eye's looking at me swimming towards me like he was a floating debree.

"Oga what are you doing," I said

"Oga help Draco and Millie," he said

"no no," I said "Oga go back to the backpack," while I was grabbing him and he was all wet and soaken that it rewined my tanktop.

"What is that!" Gilbert cried pointing at Oga.

I turned at Gilbert then at Oga, then I looked back at Gilbert "my pet fuzzy friend," I said "he is friendly honest,"

"My name is Oga," he said waving his tiny hand.

Gilbert did not know what to think of this day, all he remembered was Bowen being the best dragonslayer in the country and only to know that he had vanuished evil. I held Oga when I saw the villagers coming out to see Draco looking like he was dead from a distance. They had their weapons ready in the air looking knowing that (they think) the dragon was dead.

"meat meat meat meat meat," I heard them chant as they ran towards us.

I turned as the two old married couple was still fighting. I looked at Draco then at the villagers. Oga jumped out of my arms and swam underwater gone into the muddy water. I turned as I screamed watching the villagers coming towards us, Bowen and Kara stopped and looked and seeing the villagers were coming, Bowen looked at Draco.

"Draco get out of here fly," Bowen cried

as the villagers dived into the water trudging towards Draco, Draco lifted his head looking behinf him is hungry eye's of humans.

"oh dear," Draco said then he rolled over to his feet and started to run, but the water was making him trip and the villagers could almost catch up to him. Bowen stood next to me watching the horror. Then Kara and Gilbert watch also. Then Finally Drao started to fly flapping his wings franticly and in the air. I finally let my breath out while I was holding my breath.

"uh oh," Bowen said

As the villagers looked and turned at us with angry glares and fowns. I held Bowens arm scared. Then Gilbert looked at us confused.

"What's going on?" Gilbert said

"meat meat meat meat," the people chanted angry.

"run that's what's going on," Kara said

"run," Bowen told Gilbert as I followed Kara and grabbed my bags from the horse, then I saw Oga hiding behind a hut. I ran towards him as I grabbed him then villagers saw me and went after me. I put Oga in my bag and ran as then I saw Bowen and Kara on Bowen's horse. I ran towards them as I was behind them. I tossed the bag to Kara as she grabbed it. I closed my eye's clamly then I breathed in and out then my eye's became Jagaur then my cloths sinked into my body and was replaces by Jagaur hair I growled and ran on four running next to the horse, Bowen turnd and saw me.

"I hope you have enough clothes for you to wear," he said

"no need," I said "I finally mastered the secret what Draco was teaching me,"

Bowen laughed as I then saw Brother Gilbert was trapped, Bowen also noticed and rode after him. I followed Bowen then I ran in front of the horse then I jumped right in front of The villagers scaring them away from Gilbert. The villagers cried or screamed in fear. Gilbert screamed like a old man with the hint of a girl scream.

"Brother Gilbert," Bowen cried as he grabbed the monk and lifted him up onto the horse. I followed the horse after that left leaving a cloud of dirt in my path, Gilbert lookedd at my bag as the Oga popped his head out and smiled at Brother Gilbert. Gilbert gasped then Oga shook Gilbert's hand.

"good friend of Oga," Oga said

Then the villagers surrouned us. I looked around maybe finding a gap for us to run through so I can scare the villagers away. I hissed, growled, clawed and raored at the villagers. But nothing seemed to scare them away. Bowen looked at the cheif who started angry and hungrliy at him. Bowen made a innocent grin.

"No dragon," Bowen said lifting his hands "no charg," throwing the pig head bag in front of the cheif, but instead he walked over it.

We were doomed...we are going die and now...I blame Draco and Bowen for this. After that we heard flappign noises and the villagers were running for their lives and also screaming. Draco Grabbed the horse. As for I, I clawed against Draco's right arm that is caused Draco to say ouch like it was a thorn. I climbed up his arm and carefully shifted back into my normal self, as I can feel the clothes comeback into my skin and the hair slowly skink into my body. I gasped in air then I was breathing hard holding onto one of Draco's spines, Draco looked at me.

"you alright Dawn?" Draco asked

"yeah," I said "Draco I learned how to become one with my cloths," I said

Draco turned at me again with a huge grin oh his muzzle "that is wonderful Millie, I am glad you finally found the center," he said

"WERE GOING TO DIE," I heard Gilbert cry "GOD HELP US WERE ALL GOING TO DIE,"

"clam yourself Brother Gilbert were not going to die were just...flying," he said

"yeah," I called "by the way Bowen I am still waiting for that sac of gold,"

"that sac of gold is gone because of miss loud mouth," Bowen said looking at Kara with a glare.

"you deserved it." she said crossoing her arms "I hope you loved your lesson,"

"yeah our heads on posts," Bowen said

I smiled shaking my head and whispered to Draco "when do you think they are going to kiss?" I asked him

he chuckled "maybe in a week or more," he whispered back "love is a strange thing,"

"you must be lucky," I said "I bet you had a wonderful dragon female with you,"

Draco pasued then sighed "I did have a love yes but not dragon," he said

I looked at him "she was human?" I asked

"not that either," Draco said "she was elf."

I covered my mouth with my hand thinking it was amazing, I may have heard a story about a dragon and a elf being together. I wonder what she looked like.

"can you tell me how you meet her," I asked

"Maybe later...but not now," Draco said

"okay then," I said

# # #

We finally made camp and Gilbert was warey with Draco's presense and also mine because of me turning into a beast from africa and Draco is a watched me pet Draco's nose stroking affecontly. Bowen had to explain to Gilbert that me and Draco are not a threat and we are here to protect. Gilbert did understand but was still waery. It's like it was instinct that huamns have to be afraid of creatures such as Draco and me. It seemed upsetting. Though I was scared of Draco at frist when I met him but when I learned he was not a threat, there was no need to get scared of Draco. I was staring at the fire hoping also maybe get a vision hoping it would not explode again like last time. I kept watching as I saw something walking like a cat but more bigger. then I saw a head of a lion and the mane too. A male lion. I saw how he was next to a women and he chased her playfully like a dog and his master. then I saw the lion and the girl sleeping together, who were they anyway? I kept watching as I saw the lion shift into a human, tears streaming down my face and knowing this was someone who was important to me...My daddy.

"dad," I sniffled

Draco looked down at me and saw my tears he looked onto the fire seeing the vision knowing that it must be my father. I was about to stick my hand into the fire but Draco stopped me with his nose. I looked at him as he nodded.

"I know Milllie," he said "I know,"

I swallowed my tears then looked at the fire jsut seeing dancing colors again. I sighed and stroked Draco's face as he leaned his face againist mine. I felt the scars on his nose and his lips. The battle scars from an angel and a demon mixed together as a dragon. I wiped my ee's then sneezed.

"bless you," everybody said

I sniffed then laughed "thank you," I said

I yawned but kept my eye's open.

"you should get some sleep," Draco said

"nah I'm a nigh owl," I said drowsily "I stayed up until 3 AM in the morning,"

"your tired Dawn go to sleep," Draco said

"or what," I said "you gonna hypnotize me to sleep,"

"you had to ask?" Draco asked

to your grave I spoke holding a red rose cast

a frezzing cold air whispering to me...that you

are gone.

I knew he was singing that song. A new Hope by Broken Iris and he was trying to sing me to sleep too. I won't fall for it

Always, always asking queations why life is

over rated but I, never, never expected that

I...under estimated my love for you, to your grave

I spoke holding a red rose cast a frezzing cold

air whispering to me that you are gone.

I never knew Draco would memorized the song in one day, it was pretty impressive. My eye's became droppy and I was really trying to stay awake but the song was a spell and I was under it.

always, always just out of reach of my over

flaterated shame for has and I never, never

expected that I, would ever no never take for

granate of persoies time. To you grave I spoke

holding a red red rose, cast a frezzing cold air

whispers to me your gone, spends a lifetime of

holding on, just to let go, I guess I'll have to spend

another life time searching for A New Hope.

as I was getting sleepy Draco grabbed my cloak and spread it over as I grabbed it and snuggled next to his left foreleg as Draco nuzzled me to get comfortable then he finshed the song with the last sentance,

To you grave I spoke

holding a red red rose, cast a frezzing cold air

whispers to me your gone, spends a lifetime of

holding on, just to let go, I guess I'll have to spend

another life time searching for A New Hope.

As I was asleep Draco Turned at the others who seemed to be asleep. Draco pasued and chuckled thinking this was funny. Draco laid his head down and closed his eye's. But also from a father distance shadows were watching our group, they made sly grins and then dissapered.

# # #

Danny grabbed a potion and threw it on the wall. The glared at his shadow demons. They slunked as their master was pissed and angry.

"I told you to slow her down she is getting stronger every minute she get's tips from that beast...I'm going to kill him, so I can get rid of that Einon brat then I shall rule this place and the other worlds." he said

"master should we consume her and find her fears?" the frist shadow said

"no not yet...distract the others I'm going to capture the brat and take back my power scource," Danny said

"what are you going to do?" the secodn shadow asked

"well what else hurt her," he said "she is weak, when the child knows the dragons sad truth...than that is when I strike,"

The shadows then left their master, As Danny was doing his magic he paused the chuckled.

"Hugo dont' bother to knock," he said turning to see a golden glowing lion standing in the room.

"Danny," Hugo said

"so how does it feel to be dead," Danny said

"not being with my famliy is a living hell," he growled

"ah yes your Daughter Millie is growing stronger as we speak," Danny said "but don't get your hopes up my pupil she shall die and finally reunite with you,"

"you leave her alone, I send her visions to know about my past and her future," Hugo said

"how nice, you going to show yourslef to her...but wait...she can't when she fully knows about her center...her soul," Danny said

"what did you do," Hugo growled

"all I did was dorment her soul...when I brought her powers out I only dorment the one power to turn into the legendary creatures...like turning into a dragon or Griffin or Unicorn," Danny said "unless she has to drink the blood of the creature."

Hugo growled then dissapered into window like the sandman. Danny looked out the window shaking his head "too high strung you were Hugo,"

# # #

I was asleep as I was trying to get comfertable but despite the loud snoring from the priest I barly got any sleep. But Kara woke Draco tell him that Bowen Gilbert and her were going to go look out for any tresspassers. Draco nodded while he went to sleep again. I got up stretching moaning to stretch my body, and also rub my eye's. I turned to see Draco snoring softly in his dragon voice box softly growling in peace. I crawled towards his face laying my had onto his left wrist with my hands under my chin. I was watching him sleep seeing how...I guess handsome when he sleeps, how he looks like a monster but is not. I softly stroked his nose as Draco cracked an eye open to look at me, I paused hoping I did not wake him up. He smiled as his eye's were half open.

"did I wake you?" I asked softly

"not the slightest my Dawn," he said "I was resting,"

"oh," I said then I walked over Draco's arm and sat aginst it looking at his face as he turned to face me. I smiled looking at me and also fiddling with my fingers "so what do you think?" I asked

"what do you mean?" Draco asked

"I don't know anything what are you thinking about?" I asked

Draco smiled and licked my cheek as I giggled "I just see a smart and beautiful young lady," he said

"thanks," I said blushing

I kissed his cheek almost to his left eye ball. Draco purred softly blushing with all that hide. Oga waddled towards us then he faceplanted onto Draco's nose. Draco paused then Oga fell sideways and then rolled around making me and Draco laugh. I looked and turned looking behind Draco seeing a huge beautiful tree. It was a really tall that it's trunk was white while the leaves and also the the flowers where in different shades of purple. I stood up and walked towards it as Oga and Draco watched me walk towards the tree. I was 1 inch away from it then I seted my hand onto the tree, it felt like it was going to move and hold my hand. Draco stood up and strechted like a cat would while he yawned extending his fangs. Oga followed me towards the tree then knocked on it with his tiny hand. Then looked at me.

"you feel power?" he asked

"yes I do Oga," I said "it's like when I'm around Draco,"

"oohh dat is very powerful," Oga said

"indeed small one," Draco said stroking his talon on the branch "this is a willow's cousin...the Azlega,"

"Azlega?" I asked

"a powerful tree that can give advice to the weak and sick...also the poor, it also help lost travlers too." Draco explained

"do you think the tree would talk to Bowen," I said "Bowen really needs the advise real bad,"

"maybe," Draco said "but I am no sure he would like to talk to a tree,"

"oh please," I exlaimed "He is talking to a dragon, a shape shifter, and a fuzzy cute Oga,"

"point taken," Draco chuckled

I then looked at Draco then gave him an evil smile. Draco looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked

"time to test the weak spot," I said

Draco was wide eyed knowing about...he was tickelish. Draco backed away slowly as I then went after him as was trotting away as I was trying to catch up. But Draco was so big I could not catch up. Then Oga was on my back then he stood on my head and jumped with amazing enormus hight. He was on Draco's back as Draco turned then knew he was dead. But I jumped onto Draco's right leg and climbed up and then reached for his sides then I softly but hard tickle his side. Draco started to laugh like crazy as he fell onto his back and Oga jumped out of the way as he rolled and hit a tree. But he got up and shook his head and ran towards us. As Draco was laughing so hard that he had tears down his face. Then I felt something tickle my sides, I screamed laughing then fell off Draco's side. Then I saw Oga laughing...Oga tickled me! Draco turned at me and give me a nasty grin. I was backing away as I was ready to run but Draco stopped me and held me down carefully and softly. I was breathing hard trying not to laugh.

"now let's see," Draco said as he looked at Oga "which side Oga the left or the right?"

"oh oh oh oh," Oga said "da right da right,"

"no please no," I said but it was too late Draco tickled my right side with his Talon and I was screaming with laughter. Oga got my other side as I was laughing crossing my legs trying not to piss my pants.

"okay okay you win," I said "I can't breath,"

Draco stopped as he lifted his paw and then helped me up chuckling as I was laughing my last breath. I then pushed his nose away from me laughing.

but not far from here the two shadow demons looked at eachother and made sly grins at eachother. Then they slithred to the Azlega tree then went inside of it as it grew some yellow eye's and then had vines as hands also some branches. The vines slithred towards me.

"oh oh oh," said Oga "let's play a gessin game what am I?" as he used his hands as ears then he gasped making more noises as he saw the tree with vines ready to grab me. I started to laugh thinking it was part of his act making all the noises.

"well Oga what are you?" I asked

"LOOK OUT," Oga screamed

then vines grabbed me as I screamed and it pulled me away from Draco and Oga fast. Draco gasped then he growled. He raored as he was about fry the vines but the vines grabbed his ankles. Draco raored and started to tear the vines with his teeth, Oga ran towards my bag and hide. As for me I was then grabbed by a huge branch that looked like a hand and then I saw a face on the Azlega...it was like a demonic creature posssing it. I struggled to get out of the grasp.

"Millie," Draco cried, I turned to see him all tangled in vines "turn into a bird quick,"

"right," I called as I was about to be a bird the tree hand crushed me causing me scream in pain and lose concentration to become a bird.

Draco raored and tried to tear more of the vines but they keep coming back. I looked at the tree as it brought me towards it's face.

"The master will be please after we take you to him," the tree said

I paused "DANNY!," I yelled but the tree crushed me again.

"quiet mutt," the tree said

"make me," I sneered

Then the tree crushed me again causing me to cry. I hope I don't get internal damage if I make it through here. Oga looked around then he gasped he has an idea. He ran into the bushes into the woods.

# # #

Bowen killed two deer and Kara just killed three ducks while Gilbert just percheed to the dead animals. Bowen caught the second deer for Draco, he desvered it though. Bowen looked at Kara who was carring er ducks behind her back. Bowen then looked at the ground.

"you know I never knew you could hunt," Bowen said

Kara looked at him like saying WTF "and what makes you think that?" she asked

"well...I got nothing," Bowen said "it's just you carry your strength from your father,"

Kara paused blushing "I know...some of this strength is also my mothers,"

"really," Bowen said "you never talk about her,"

"...that is cause I never meet her," she said

Bowen paused knowing he was being a dumb ass for opening his mouth "sorry to hear that," he said

"noo need," Kara said "My father took care of me as loved me...that is what matters,"

Bowen then looked at Kara knowing that all the pain must have came from Einon's father...now to Einon. He does not understand why Einon has forgot his lessons through out most of childhood. Bowen was angry a bit but he swallowed the anger in his pit and kept walking. Then Gilbert walked past them reading his bible with his cross as he then bumped into something. Gilbert looked up to see something green and a little big. It was a baslik. Gilbert cried in fear as Bowen and Kara was ready to fight. The baslik just growled annoyed.

"pitiful human paranorma," the baslik said

"excuse me," Gilbert said "you were going to kill me,"

"please monk," the baslik said "your fears just took over you for thinking I'm a monster,"

Then there was rustling as everybody turned then saw Oga panting and running. He then hugged the baslik arm.

"help help Rado," Oga cried

"Oga?" the Baslik asked "what are you doing here?"

"help, human friend Millie trouble big tree hurt her, Draco dragon friend is tied up,"

"what," Bowen cried "where are they show us,"

Oga tugged on Rado's leg, Rado nodded and scooped up Oga and setted him on his back. Rado ran owards the spot where Oga was running from, as for the trio they went after them hoping it was not too late.

# # #

I was unconies and Draco was exsaughted for tearing the vines, he saw I was not moving.

"Millie my Dawn wake up," Draco cried

no answer. Draco then had the last of the strength he had. He then collasped and was tired. The tree laughed as he grabbed Draco's neck choking him.

"Soryy dragon this will be the last you see this shape shifter," the tree said

"no," Draco gasped

"now this is great," a voice said. Draco and the tree turned to see a baslik walking out of the shadows "you had to hurt the best living tree and last dragon on earth, pathitic,"

"who to you to judge," the tree said

The baslik grinned "just doing my job," he said then he took a breath and exgauted some green cloud of gas onto the vines, as it touched the vines, they turned withred and black turning into dust. Draco then finally was free and he broke free but he was sore. But his Dawn. The Baslik ran towards the tree and breath more poisined gas at the face of the tree then at the branch that was holding me. As the branch died the baslik caught me he then looked down at me, he blushed but looked to see the tree was dying and two shadows escaped from the tree and left.

"that is not normal," the baslik said

"I agree," said Draco "who are you?"

"I am Rado...a friend of Oga, he told me you were in trouble," Rado said

Then the tro finally caught up breathing hard and Bowen was losing breath.

"is everybody alright?" Bowen asked

"I am not sure," Draco said looking at me as I was still in the arms of the baslik "she might have interval damage,"

"I think I can fix that cousin," Rado said

Bowen looked at Rado "cousin?"

"by speacies not blood," Draco said turning at Bowen than at Rado "and how will you do that,"

"by giving her some of my venom," Rado said "I have to bite her carefully and the venom will take over,"

"will it kill the child," Gilbert asked

"no good monk," Rado said "this is safe too much of my venom wold kill her,"

"will do it then quickly before she dies," Kara said

Rado nodded as he set me down and then took my wrist then he bit my wrist softly as the venom glowed green. then the skin on my wrist went back together as it healed it's self. Rado looked at Draco and the others.

"she needs rest and when she wakes up she will need alot of food and water, if she won;t eat force feed her," he said "well I may be on my way,"

"no Rado," Oga said tuggin on his tail "you stay Millie must say hi and become your friend,"

"Oga she will scream when she see me," Rado said

"I doutb that," Draco said "she will think that you are just like any other peron in this world,"

"at least stay until she wakes," Kara asked

Rado sighed "very well," he said laying down "where should I begin telling my life,"

# # #

I was waking as I gasped and lifted my head and looked to see Darkness. I could see my hands and nose but...where is everybody else...am I dead...am I in hell beause god thinks I am witch and I had powers to turn into in animals. I was scared, then I heard a soft growl. I turned to see a lion looking at me...was this the lion in my vision. he shook his mane and created gold sand and it was slithering towards me then they swirled around me as I then saw my hands with claws and then saw my tail bone with a tail but they all sucked into me and I was normal again, but when I looked up...

"...Daddy?" I whispered softly

he smiled down at me and put his hand onto my right cheek. I took it and had tears to my eye's. My papa...my father. I hugged him tight and did not let go. I was actully seeing my father...my real father.

"daddy," I cried "daddy why am I a shape shifter please tell me,"

he sighed stroking my head "I was hoping that the power socuse that was Danny's would hold your animal powers but Danny found our location," he said

"...did Danny tried to hurt you ever...before you meet mom?" I asked

"...yes...yes he did, I was his creation and I worked for him," my dad said "I never thought that this would come this far sweetie,"

"me neither," I said

"Now listen lass," he said makng me look at him "you stay with your dragon friend Draco and also those three people, Draco will try to teach you as much as he can alright you will get help from others as well," I said

"okay alright," I said "but do me this one or two things for me okay,"

"what is it," my dad asked

"go to mom and grandma to tell them I'm okay...they might think I'm dead...and also please watch over me," I said

he smiled and kissed my forehead softly "it will be done," he said

"thank you," I said

After that I saw daddy turning nto golden sand flowing me around like it was from Pochahauntas as the leaves swirled around her. Then I saw daddy's form the lion as he looked at me then he raored into the sky, I looked up to see a light cracking through the black pit. I saw a blurry figure that was green and huge...what in the world?

**ha ha you thought I was jus going to bring them to avolon nah I wanted make more awesome and adventures seacens and maybe some romance idk well next chapter 6 soon ;)**


End file.
